


Flowers for Reformation

by Adzeisval



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki deals with his past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adzeisval/pseuds/Adzeisval
Summary: Thanos is defeated, Thor and Loki have settled on Earth with the rest of what remains of Asgard's people. When some strange magic pops up on the Avenger's radar they decide to bring Loki in as a consultant. Can Loki learn to work with the Avengers and deal with his past, especially when it becomes apparent he must do so without Thor's help?





	1. The Incident

         Thor knew Loki was nervous. The way his brother was sitting up straight on the quinjet, looking slightly downward, not talking, his face a mask. Loki hadn’t left New Asgard for the year and a half since they’d settled it. He’d been put through the ringer, interrogated by every world power. Even with him helping with Thanos it was a close call. Loki had been nervous then too, not wanting to leave Thor, not having anywhere else to go, but he was even more nervous now.

  
         There was some sort of magical disturbance that Strange and the others couldn’t figure out. It wasn’t a threat, at least not yet, but it seemed to be something they wanted to solve. And so, after a few months of subtle hints, they finally asked if Loki might be willing to help.Thor had been trying to find some way to introduce Loki into the Avengers working, even if it was just as a consultant. Thor desperately want the rest of his friends to know his brother at his best.

  
“Do not worry overmuch brother,” Thor said.  
Loki looked up.  
“But I do brother. I have not reconciled with your friends. Yet. And I doubt some of them want to. I’m surprised they even asked.”  
“Perhaps when they see what you have become their perceptions of you will change. It may take time. And remember that I always believe in you and love you.”  
Loki scoffed, “Fool. Though I am thankful for it and love you as well.”  
Thor laughed and opened his mouth to reply.  
But it never came, there was a deafening noise and suddenly they were falling.


	2. Rescue

Steve wasn’t looking forward to dealing with Loki again. Thor believed in his brother, but Steve was not yet convinced that Loki was truely on a good path. But they needed someone who was better versed in magic. If it was stumping Strange and Wong their best bet was consulting Loki.

Steve was already on edge so when they got the alarm that something had happened to the Quinjet and it had gone down in a forested area not far from the base and Steve wasn’t surprised. His gut reaction was to blame Loki. It didn’t make sense though, once he thought about it. He didn’t trust Loki in most things, but Steve knew Loki would never intentionally put Thor in danger. 

Sam and Clint were ready to go in less than a minute and once they rounded up a couple of medics they took off. Steve knew that bringing Clint was maybe not the best idea but they really didn’t have an option and Clint didn’t object. 

“I’ve got a location on Loki’s tracker,” Sam said guiding the quinjet down on the edge of the burning wreckage. The fact that Loki had submitted to having a tracker implanted to be able to stay on Earth had been surprising, and had put a lot of people at ease. At least a little.

“Let’s get him first, I don’t know if the pilot....”

“Cap,” Clint pointed out the window as the pilot came forward clutching his right arm awkwardly but otherwise looked unharmed. Steve and Clint ran out the ramp to meet the pilot.

“Thor...Loki….” the pilot panted and pointed with his good arm toward the burning wreckage. 

“We’ll get them,” Steve said, “Get to the medics.” 

Steve ran toward the burning wreckage Sam and Clint close behind. Thick smoke and the smell of jet fuel in the air. It was lucky the jet had crashed here, they were less than a mile from town.

Thor and Loki were both alive. Thor looked to be unconscious and the only thing keeping twisted metal from crushing him was a strange green glow. Loki’s magic. 

Loki’s legs were pinned, he was holding a large piece of wreckage with his left arm while controlling the magic with his right.

“We have to move Thor, I don’t think Loki can hold it much longer,” Steve said. They pulled Thor out from under the wreckage. It was no easy task, even with Sam and Clint helping. The second Thor was safe the wreckage came crashing down. The medics came and with Sam and Clint managed to get Thor on a stretcher. 

“Get Thor to the jet,” Steve said, “I’ll stay with Loki.” 

Loki had managed to twist around and with both hand available was able to get himself free. He crawled a few feet before collapsing. 

Steve approached Loki to get a better look. 

“Easy Loki, we’ll get you out of here,” Steve said. 

Loki looked up at him then over to where his brother had been, “Thor?”

“He’s alive, they’re loading him on the jet.” 

Loki looked relieved for a moment before his featured twisted in pain as he cradled his left arm to his chest. Steve noticed the burnt torn leather from Loki’s shoulder to his wrist. 

“Are you wounded anywhere else Loki?” Steve asked. 

“Don’t think so.” 

“Can you walk?”

Loki groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Steve held out his hand and after a moment Loki took it. 

“Come on Loki, we’ll get you and Thor help.” 

“Magic,” Loki said, “This was magic.” 

Loki was more than a little unsteady but he managed to walk to the jet. He went immediately to Thor and sat down next to him taking his brother’s hand. The medics looked at Loki, both seemed reluctant to approach him. Steve didn’t blame them. 

“Loki? Can the medics take a look at your arm?”

Loki nodded holding out his arm. He winced and gritted his teeth.

“They’re both stable enough to move,” the medic said, “we should get them back to base.” 

“Sam, get us home.” 

“Sure thing Cap.” 

Clint was sitting up front with Sam, doing his best to ignore Loki’s presence, but Steve saw him glance back more than once.

Loki didn’t say anything on the way back, didn’t look at anyone but Thor.

By the time they got to the compound Loki looked pale and shaky and didn’t protest at all when the medics guided him into a wheelchair. 

“Thor…”

“They’re going to examine him, we need to take you to get your burns treated,” Steve said, “You’ll be in the same recovery room afterwards.” 

Loki looked at where they had taken Thor and then at Steve. Loki grimaced, shutting his eyes tight, “All right.” 

Steve stayed with them as they started to treat Loki, just in case. It looked like Loki was close to passing out, he didn’t seem to pose any threat, but still it was Loki.

A hurt, scared Loki who was stronger than everyone in the room combined. 

Loki gritted his teeth as they cut away the leather from his burnt arm. By the time the leather was cut away Loki was staring straight forward, his eyes wide and face slack as they continued to treat him. He complied with every request. By the end, as they were bandaging his arm tears were running down his face. 

They got him to the recovery room and into the bed where he lay down with a sigh wiping the tears from his face. Not long after that he passed out.  
Steve went out into the hall and sat down as the medics finished. It wasn’t long before one came out. 

“I think Loki will be all right, he’s stable. He’s got second and third degree burns on the arm but it already shows signs of healing. Doesn’t look like he has a head injury, he seemed more than a little out of it but maybe that’s just him. We’ll keep an eye on that.” 

“And Thor?”

“Stable, we can’t tell what’s wrong with him we need to get in contact with New Asgard I think.” 

“I’ll get on that, thank you,” Steve said. He had a lot to take care of, contacting New Asgard, letting the other Avengers know what was going on, and trying to figure out what the hell happened. 

“Cap?”

He sighed and turned to see Clint. 

“I don’t think Loki had anything to do with them crashing,” Clint said. 

“Neither do I.” 

“You know they’re going to want to blame him.” 

“I know. I’m surprised you’re not.” 

Clint shrugged, “Part of me wants to, but it doesn’t make sense. He saved the pilot, he saved Thor. Got horribly burned because he couldn’t let wreckage touch Thor.” 

“Well he’s here until he heals at least,” Steve said. 

Clint laughed, “Even when he’s not being an evil bastard he’s still a pain in the ass. How’s Thor?”

“Unconscious still, they’re not sure why. We’ll get in contact with New Asgard see if they can send a doctor over. Loki told me he thought the attack was some sort of magic.” 

“Wonder if it had something to do with the magic we brought him over to discuss.” 

“Maybe,” Steve said. 

___________________________

 

Loki woke slowly, it felt like he was clawing his way out of a pit of mud. He was confused. He didn’t remember why he should feel like this. He started to turn to his side when pain flared in his left arm and suddenly he remembered. 

He and Thor had been flying, then they were falling and now? Loki opened his eyes.

He was on Earth but not in New Asgard, the room and the technology looked like Starks so he was most likely in the Avengers compound, in a medical facility of some sort. He was attached to a monitor and was surprised to find he wasn’t somehow attached to the bed. 

“Prince Loki? Are you awake?”

“Hmm,” he tried to focus on the face in front of him. He wondered what sort of painkiller they had him on. It was...nice but he still felt half asleep. Why tie him up when they could drug him into submission?

“Good, you’re safe. We’re at the Avengers compound my Prince.” 

The healer was Asgardian then, they’d had time to fetch a healer but hadn’t moved him to New Asgard. And the healer was using Prince as a title which was probably a good sign.

“Thor?” he managed to whisper. 

“Unconscious still, but stable. It’s been about fifteen hours since the crash,” she said. Loki followed her as she pulled a curtain that separated his bed from another and was glad to see Thor, breathing steadily on his own, on the other bed. 

“And I?”

“You are stable my Prince. I know the medication is making you groggy, but it’s the best I could manage. The burns on you arm are healing, a minor infection on a small area but not to worry about.” 

Yet, Loki thought.

“We’ll start backing off the pain medication slowly, for now just rest my Prince.” 

Loki was started to drift out again and though it annoyed him somewhat he knew well enough that he didn’t want to be without something to dull the pain of the burn.

“Thank you,” he said voice slurring.

“Of course my Prince.”


	3. Lost

Loki drifted in and out for another day or so. When he would wake he would ask about Thor, and the answer was always the same; he was perfectly fine except for the fact that he would not wake. 

It concerned Loki, but it wasn’t until he started coming out of the haze two days later that it really hit him. Thor wasn’t waking. And no one could say why. 

“Are you in pain Prince Loki?”

Loki looked over to Asa and shook his head, “No, I worry for Thor.”

“I think we can get you up if you want to sit closer to him for a while. If you feel up to it.” 

“I do,” Loki said though he really wasn’t sure he could trust his legs. He still felt weak, burns always hit him hard. He had once thought it was mere weakness but now he knew why.

Loki managed to stand and walk over to Thor’s bedside where Asa had brought him a chair to sit in. Nothing looked wrong with Thor; his skin was pink and healthy looking, normal. His breathing was steady. Loki put his hand on Thor’s chest and felt the steady beating of his heart. 

“Where are you brother?” he asked. He put his hand on Thor’s forehead. Nothing felt wrong, he could sense no magic, but it certainly looked like magic. What else would keep Thor from waking?

Loki sat next to Thor’s bed holding his hand not really sure what else he should do.

“Please don’t leave me brother,” he whispered. Sitting there Loki couldn’t believe he had let Thor think he was dead for three years. The first time, when he fell, Loki had thought Thor didn’t care. But after Svartalfheim...that was cruel. He had wanted to get back at Odin, he wanted to hide from Thanos, but he had managed to hurt Thor more than anything. And then of course he had died at Thanos’ hands before Thor brought him back.

What was he going to do if he lost Thor? 

“I’m sorry brother,” he whispered, “I’m going to do everything I can to get you back, as you did for me. I’m here.” 

Some time later Asa came back in, carrying an electronic pad.

“I’ve been in contact with Valkyrie since the accident, she is most eager to talk to you.” 

“Of course,” Loki said taking the pad from Asa. She had written notes as to the program to open to contact Valkyrie in New Asgard. 

“Oh Lackey, what kind of mess have you two gotten into.” 

Loki laughed, “I don’t know Val.” 

“You all right?” 

“Recovering thank you, Thor...Thor is seemingly fine but will not wake. How are things at home?”

“We’re all right here Loki, we’re worried of course, but the Council and I can hold things together while you figure out what’s going on. I assume that’s what you’re going to do?” 

“Of course. I’ll keep in contact and hopefully we can get this over soon.” 

“Take care Lackey.” 

“You too, Val.” 

As much as Loki hated to admit it the Council that Thor had formed had been a good idea. Thor wanted to lesen his role in governing Asgard, give more power to a council so that no one man or woman could control everything. Like Odin and all of Asgard’s rulers before him. Thor was gearing up to be a very different King than Odin, a better King. 

Loki sat with Thor for a while longer before heading back to his bed. His arm was bothering him, throbbing in pain, feeling too hot and inflamed and stiff. 

With that and being worried about Thor all he wanted to do was sleep. 

 

_________________________

Steve wasn’t surprised when General Ross contacted him to ask whether or not they had Loki detained. Steve never thought he would defend Loki but none of the evidence pointed to him. There wasn’t much evidence though, not physical evidence anyway.

Loki had said it looked like magic, and Steve was beginning to think so too. Which, again, made it easy to point the finger at Loki.

“General Ross wants me to talk to him.” 

Steve turned to see Natasha had appeared by his side. He’d barely heard her.

“I think he should be able to answer a couple questions,” Steve said. 

“Able yes, but willing?”

“Possibly, from what I’ve heard he’s been quite cooperative.” 

 

Loki was sitting up with a tablet in his hand, the television was on but it looked like Loki was more interested in what he was reading. His arm was still bandaged and was propped up on a pillow. Steve could see a bit of redness high on his cheekbones. As they walked in Loki looked up and gave a little smile.

“Captain Rogers, Lady Romanoff. I take it that it is interrogation time,” he set the tablet on the tray beside his bed, grabbing the remote as he did so he could turn off the TV. 

“Less of a interrogation, more of a conversation,” Natasha said.

Loki nodded. 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked.

“Improving, thank you. The pilot, he lived? I never asked and...the immediate aftermath of the crash is a little blurry still.” 

“He’s all right. We still don’t have much to go on. You said that it felt like magic?” Steve asked. 

“It did, faintly. Not of a type I’m familiar with, and I sense no trace of it in Thor. I only felt the remnants after the crash. I was too busy trying to save us.” 

“Thor didn’t have Stormbreaker? Didn’t coast to a stop in a perfect landing,” Natasha asked. 

“He does that often doesn’t he,” Loki said looking over at his brother, “I think whatever hit us knocked him out right off.” Loki continued to look at Thor and Steve could clearly see the concern in his features.

“Hit by a spell?” Natasha asked. 

“Perhaps.” 

“Do you know anyone who would want to harm Thor?”

Loki laughed, “Not here, no. This world is enamored with Thor, or else wary of him. I don’t know any on this realm who would try to assassinate him. I don’t know of anyone from any other realm that would try to either for that matter.” 

Loki looked up at both of them, “You don’t...think I did this do you?”

“I don’t,” Steve said, “But there are those that aren’t sure.” 

“What if you were the intended target?” Natasha asked. 

Loki’s face fell, he looked stricken, and looked over to Thor. He started fidgeting with the bandages around his left wrist. Natasha was watching as well. Loki noticed and laughed nervously.

“Nervous habit,” he said. 

“What are you nervous about?” Natasha asked. 

“That if I was the target I could be responsible for putting Thor in danger.” 

“This from someone who dropped Thor out of the Helicarrier,” Natasha said.

Loki clenched his fist and gave her a glare before looking down a slight blush spreading across his face, “I wanted to hurt Thor. I was angry, at him, at everything. I thought I hated him.” 

“And your relationship is good now?” Natasha prompted. 

“It is a work in progress, Thor and I have a lot of issues to work through, our family was complicated and there is New Asgard to run. I love Thor dearly, but that does not mean we don’t argue, or that he doesn’t annoy me to no end at times. He is my brother.”

“And what are your goals Loki, motivation?” Natasha asked.

“I am not sure. I want to help Thor. He has always thought I could be better. I am trying to prove him right. I’m trying to figure out where I belong and what to do.”

“Do you remember the conversation we had about red in ledgers?” Natasha asked. 

“Yes.” 

“You didn’t seem to think wiping it out was possible.” 

“I’m still not sure. But in the very least I can make sure I add no more red than is already there. I don’t mean any harm to his realm, I would like to help where I can, if I can. If I am wanted.” 

“You are being quite open,” Natasha said.

“I hurt, my brother is unwell, and I am too tired to lie. I promised Thor I would make an effort, that since the Avengers reached out to me for help, that I would help. That I would try. I suppose I half expected you to have truth potion at the ready if needed.”

“We don’t have that unfortunately,” Natasha said her lips curving into a slight smile.

“No? Perhaps I could make a batch for you, ah, but it might not be suitable for humans,” Loki smiled. It reminded Steve of how Loki looked years ago, but without the malice. There was mischief there, but not the malice.

“Thank you Loki. For being so open,” Steve said. 

“Thank you for listening,” he said quietly. 

“You’re welcome Loki.”

Loki looked up, and Steve caught a hopeful look on his face, a kinder look than he’d ever seen on Loki and Steve thought he might be starting to see what Thor saw in Loki.

“What happens now?” Loki asked. 

“Strange is due back in a few days, we’ll have a meeting soon after as to how we approach the attack on you and Thor. Until then you’re here healing. I take it you’d prefer to stay with Thor, instead of going back to New Asgard.” 

“I do.”

“I don’t think that will be an issue with anyone,” Natasha said, “We can always say we’re keeping him here under suspicion.”

“Thank you,” Loki said, “I appreciate your help. And Thor would say so as well if he was awake.” 

Steve and Natasha left the room not speaking to each other until they got to the nurses station down the hall. There there was a feed of the security camera that was installed to watch Loki’s bed. Loki had picked up the tablet again but he wasn’t actually reading. He didn’t look angry though which was what they were looking for. 

He looked lost. 

“He’s crying,” Natasha said. Just then Loki lifted his hand to wipe a tear away. He set the tablet down and looked over at Thor. 

“Here we go,” Natasha said. The Asgardian healer, Asa, went into the room to check on Loki. They expected an outburst. Steve didn’t like it, it felt too much like bullying Loki, but they had to know how much of this new Loki was true. 

They couldn’t hear what they were saying and Loki did look a bit agitated but it ended with Asa handing Loki a cup of water and leaving the room.

Asa looked a little upset. 

“I wish you didn’t have to do that.” 

“What did he say?” Natasha asked.

“He asked to be left alone.” 

Steve nodded, “Thank you. I’m sorry.” 

“He didn’t do it,” Natasha said, “And I think I believe he is trying to be better. He’s not the Loki we met and fought years ago.” 

“I know.” 

_____________________

Loki knew that Romanoff and Rogers were there to manipulate him. They wanted to know how much to trust him. Part of him, a rather large part, wanted to play them as much as he was being played but as odd as it sounded he didn’t want to do it in front of Thor.

And maybe...maybe Thor could hear him somehow and he would be proud. And it was true that he was tired and not in the mood to play games.

Loki thought that maybe Rogers was starting to believe him. 

When they left he tried not to cry, he didn’t want anyone to see him cry had never liked being caught vulnerable. He thought about casting a spell but they probably had something wired to kill him if he so much as lifted a cup with magic. 

Loki knew now, without a doubt, that he had been the target. It hadn’t hit him at first but of course it made sense who would want to kill Thor? Damn Romanoff for bringing it up. 

Asa had come in to make sure he was not in any distress, or at least not for any medical reason. He had accepted her glass of water and told her he would be fine. 

After a few moments he got out of bed and went to sit by Thor again. 

“I’m sorry brother, if they were after me and got you I’m sorry. I will find who did it and get you back to health. Please hold on brother.” 

The next few days were much the same; he woke and ate and sat by Thor. He read and watched television. He had begun taking walks around the medical facility, there was a courtyard he could go into for fresh air.

Then he would go back and sit by Thor or talk with Valkyrie. He ate what Asa would bring him and took the medication she gave him. 

His arm was healing, the skin still felt too warm and too tight but he was starting to be able to move it without the jolting pain. 

He liked going out to the courtyard. The days were warm, but not too warm, everything smelled fresh and new. There was a tree there and when he would sit in the grass under the tree he could remember Asgard. Thought of Frigga and he wonderful gardens. It was a calm and peaceful place.

 

One day he came back from the courtyard to find their room; or at least Thor’s side covered with flower and cards and other trinkets. 

“News got out that Thor was here,” Romanoff said. 

“Ah well wishes from his admirers then. I would assume they don’t know I’m here since there are no explosives or poisons near my bed.” 

Romanoff gave a little chuckle. 

Loki felt a familiar twinge of jealousy over the tokens. Everyone loved Thor. He took a deep breath and tried to let the feeling go. 

“We’re thinking about giving you a room,” Romanoff said. 

“What? I’m sorry, I was...distracted.”

“You don’t really need to be here, for medical reasons so we can get you a room. There’s an empty one, end of the hall near where Cap stays when he’s here. You’ll still be allowed to come down here whenever you want to visit Thor. You’ll have a kitchenette, your own bathroom, you’ll have a computer so you can do Asgardian business. We would be alright with you going home, but we know you won’t leave Thor.” 

“You would let me go back to New Asgard? Does this come from Captain Rogers?”

“Yes, he’s convinced higher ups to give you a chance to help,” Natasha said, “Gave the responsibility of watching you to Steve.” 

“And he accepted?”

“Yes.” 

Loki nodded and walked over to Thor’s bed taking his brother’s hand. 

“I will accept the offer of a room, thank you that is kind.”

She nodded, “Good. Do you want to see where it is now?”

“Yes,” Loki said. He leaned forward and kissed Thor on the forehead, “I will be back soon brother.” 

They went outside to another building, a resident barrack of some sort, and paid enough attention so he could find his way back to Thor. 

The room was small but much better than the medical room. He had a bed, desk and computer a bathroom of his own and a small cooking area though he was still trying to master Midgardian cooking. She gave him a card that unlocked the door and would allow him to enter the medical quarters. 

“Thank you, again, this is lovely,” Loki said, “And I am free to visit Thor at any hour?”  
“Yes,” Romanoff said holding out a card of some sort, “This card key will open the door to the medical facility, and open this building and your door. That’s it. You will be monitored as you move about, as a precaution.” 

“Of course, am I allowed anywhere on the grounds?”

“Yes, there are paths you can follow, and out back this way,” Romanoff said moving toward the rear of the apartment, “You have a little sitting area.”

“Thank you Lady Romanoff,” he said. 

“And...a point of curiosity, you don’t have anything set to kill me if I use magic?”

“That depends on what you do with it, no one’s going to be mad if you don’t go the fridge for a drink, or change your clothes with magic, but anything else...I wouldn’t.” 

“Understood Lady Romanoff.” 

“I’ll leave you to it then, you can find your way back to Thor?”

Loki laughed a little, “It seems I can find my way back to Thor through extraordinary circumstances. I remember how to get back to his room thank you.” 

She nodded and left the room.

Loki sat on the edge of the bed. It was strange, it was a very nice room. He got up and explored the kitchen finding some basic food items, much like he had been eating in the med facility. There were several different types of fruit on the counter. 

There was a closet near the bathroom filled with a few of his outfits, sent from New Asgard. He figured it was Val who did it; he would get in touch with her to thank her. 

It was a nice place to stay and he was overcome with emotion that they were treating him this well. They didn’t have to, not at all. He wouldn’t have thought ill of them. Thor might have, but Thor wasn’t awake. 

They wanted pacify him of course, make sure he wasn’t a danger. But there was kindness in it too. Maybe it was more for Thor than for Loki himself. But this was his chance to show them, even if they didn’t believe it, he had to make an effort to show them he was changing. 

It was going to take time, it was going to take helping more than just once, but he had been brought back from death. Whether it was the universe, the stones, or something Thor had done, or likely a combination of all three, he had been given another chance. 

Loki wanted to do better.


	4. Confrontation

Loki fell into a routine the next few days; he would get up and eat, then go to be with Thor for most of the morning. He would go for walks in the afternoon, watch TV, go see Thor again, then dinner and bed. He had to admit some of earth’s entertainment was actually quite good. It certainly helped keep his mind off reality. 

Still he was getting bored. 

Which was making him more anxious and depressed. 

Or something like that. 

He had been reading and paying attention to how humans dealt with mental health. He knew he had issues, wasn’t wasn’t sure of how to deal with it. He had tried before of course, trying potions and spells that never seemed to work. 

Potions and spells, he realized recently, that were targeted toward Asgardian physiology and chemistry. He was not Asgardian, not his body at least, and so it was no wonder that his attempts had failed.

It wasn’t that being Jotun made him bad, it made him different.

Of course he had no idea who to talk to about it. 

Loki was lonely, without Thor.

He hoped that the stupid human sorcerer would hurry back so he would have something to do.

At least his arm was no longer among the things bothering him. His skin was no longer hot and tight, the small bit of infection had cleared, and there was only a little bit of scaring that he knew would fade eventually.

Loki was headed back to his room from an evening visit with Thor when he heard a commotion. A door opening and closing, music, laughing. 

Several people were outside Captain Rogers’ door and as Loki came down the hall they were let in. He was apparently having some sort of gathering. Loki felt a longing for something social like that. Drinking, chatting, with friends.

Friends. With what he had done Thor was likely to be his only friend for quite some time. Of course he was lucky to have Thor, he knew that. 

Loki could hear the frivolity next door and went to bed early casting a spell so he couldn’t hear them not caring if he got in trouble for it. 

Loki was still in a foul mood the next morning when he came into Thor’s room to find Asa and several mortal healers around his bed talking quickly. 

Asa saw him enter. 

“Has something happened?” Loki’s heart was pounding in his throat and he felt suddenly sick. 

“He is somewhat awake,” Asa said searching for something else to say while beckoning Loki forward. Thor was sitting up and his eyes were open but...he was still not there.

“Thor?”

Thor looked at toward him but his eyes did not focus and there was no recognition there. Loki put his hand on his brother’s cheek and Thor continued to look at him, but there was no reaction. 

“What is this?” Loki asked. 

“We don’t know my Prince.” 

Asa couldn’t figure out what was going on, Loki could still feel no magic, and the human healers that were brought in were just as useless. No one could say whether or not Thor was about to wake up or whether this was as good as he would get. 

When Asa brought Thor food and drink he was able to feed himself, and shortly after Thor got up and managed to take himself to the bathroom. But he was not there. Thor didn’t speak, none of his facial expressions were right. He was...wrong. Like someone sleepwalking. 

“Thor, you can wake up now, you need to wake up,” Loki told him. Thor looked at him as he spoke, but quickly turned away. 

Loki stepped outside of the room to call Valkyrie and told her what had happened and what he was doing. Then he went back to be with Thor. 

Loki spoke to him as if he was there, read to him a little, talked of New Asgard. Thor didn’t react, didn’t speak. Loki stayed with him until Thor had gone to sleep. He made his way back to his room, he was annoyed and hungry and worried, but really all he wanted to do was sleep. 

He should have invited Valkyrie to come visit so they could get raging drunk and pass out. She liked him enough to do that he thought. 

Loki came around the corner to the residential rooms and ran smack into a woman coming the other way. 

She let out a yelp of surprise and stumbled back. Loki reached out to help steady her. 

“I’m terribly sorry, are you all right?”

The woman got over the shock and looked at him about to answer when her eyes widened and she gasped and backed away. She knew who he was and he had an odd feeling he should know who she was. 

He kept his hands before him and backed off a few paces. 

“So sorry I…”

“Hey!” 

Loki recognized the voice and looked up to see Barton, and it clicked then that the woman was his wife. Loki sighed, the day was just getting better and better. 

“Did that bastard touch you?”

“I accidentally…” Loki started but Barton rushed him. Loki was too shocked to do anything but try and put more distance between himself and Barton.

Barton pinned him against the wall, Loki half stumbled down on one knee, and Barton’s hand went for Loki’s throat. Loki grabbed Barton’s hand. He could break the man’s hand easily. 

He could kill Barton easily. 

But he would lose Thor, and they highest powers of earth would either kick him out or kill him. 

“What did he do?” Barton asked his wife.

Loki didn’t hear the reply his chest felt tight and he felt far away. 

The pressure on his throat....he remembered Thanos choking the life from him. The terror, the pain. Struggling for air, air that didn’t matter when blood was not properly flowing to his brain. The pressure, then darkness.

Suddenly Barton’s hand was gone. He might have said something but Loki really didn’t hear it. He waited till they were gone before he got up looking quickly around the hall before going to his room. 

He couldn’t breathe, something was wrong in his chest and it felt like his throat was closing. Loki made it to his room and sat down on the bed trying to catch his breath. It didn’t seem to want to come. 

Loki sat down on the edge of his bed staring at nothing as his mind raced. 

Thor could be gone, he would never be allowed to stay, they were probably keeping him here so they could kill him, he was so lonely and scared and tired.

And he could not breathe.

Maybe he was dying.

Maybe it would be better if he did. 

Loki wasn’t sure how much time passed but eventually the event ended. It left him exhausted and sick. He used magic to turn off his lights not really caring if triggered an alarm. He lay down unsure if he was going to be able to sleep or not. 

___________________________________

Steve woke with a start. 

He had the lights on ready to fight in an instant, but there was nothing there. But something had woken him. Steve as just about to turn the lights back off thinking it was a dream when he heard a muffled sounding scream. 

Steve quickly realized the noise was coming from Loki’s room.

“Damn it,” Steve didn’t know what was going on, and it was only as he got to Loki’s door that he realized he might have wanted to call for backup. But as he heard another scream and unlocked the door. 

“Loki?”

He turned on the light to see Loki curled up in his bed and just as Steve realized that Loki was asleep he let out another mournful cry. 

A nightmare. 

“Loki,” Steve called out a little louder and stepping closer. Waking someone from a nightmare could get dangerous, and Steve didn’t want to get hit with a blast of magic from a confused half asleep Loki. 

Loki cried out again. 

“Loki! Wake up.” 

Steve knew it was stupid but he sat on the edge of Loki’s bed and shook him slightly. Loki woke up with a cry, and lunged at Steve. Loki grabbed Steve’s arm conjuring a knife in his right hand before freezing and blinking. 

Loki gasped, the knife disappeared and he let go of Steve and shrank back.

“Captain?”

“It’s all right Loki, you were having a nightmare, I heard you screaming.”

“You weren’t the only one, we good here?” 

Steve looked over his shoulder at Clint, “Yes, I was the stupid one.” 

Loki gasped and put his head in his hands, “I’m sorry, damn it. Shit!” Loki started to breathe heavily and put his hand on his chest. 

“It’s all right Loki, you’re safe, whatever it was it was just a dream. I’m not mad and I’m not going to tell anyone what happened. I woke you, it was my fault.” 

Loki looked at Steve, then at Clint.

“I’m not saying anything either, and not about earlier either.” 

“Earlier?” Steve looked at Clint. 

Loki sighed, “If we are going to have a conversation, I for one would like a drink, anyone else?” Loki slipped out of bed toward the kitchen. Seeing Loki in human clothing was still weird to Steve, let alone sweatpants and an oversized shirt.

“I don’t think I’m going back to sleep,” Steve said, “I’ll take that drink.” 

“None for me, but I’ll stay,” Clint said. 

Loki brought down a bottle and Steve wondered for a moment where he had gotten it. They sat around the little table in Loki’s kitchenette, Steve and Clint sitting across from Loki. 

“I’m told this is quite strong for mortal drink, but you have a high tolerance do you not Captain?” 

“I do,” Steve said as Loki set a glass before him, “And you can call me Steve if you want to.” 

“Very well,” Loki said drinking a large gulp before speaking again, “Again I am sorry for attacking you Steve, and thank you for waking me.” 

“Must have been a hell of a nightmare to wake both of us,” Steve said. 

“It was. I dreamt Thor died, and your sorcerer Strange opened a portal for us to go home. Thor went through fine, but the portal changed when I went through. I heard all of you laughing as I fell into Thanos’ hands. I was dreaming of him torturing me,” Loki took another long drink. 

“I’m sorry Loki,” Steve said, “So, what happened earlier.” Steve looked from Loki to Clint. Steve wanted to get down to the truth but he realized he was going to have to be careful, both Loki and Clint were avoiding looking at each other, both sitting stiffly, clearly uncomfortable. Steve didn’t want the conversation to devolve into a fight. 

“I wasn’t paying attention and came around a corner too fast colliding with Lady Barton.” 

“And I overreacted,” Clint said, “I’m sorry Loki. I shouldn’t have pushed you against the wall.” 

Loki shrugged, “I don’t blame you for reacting that way. I did horrible things to you, and you were undoubtedly wanting to protect Lady Barton.” 

Clint looked at him, studying him, “You could have broken my hand, why didn’t you?”

“I thought that might get me kicked out, and...I was...having flashbacks.” 

Clint scoffed, “I’m not surprised others would want to strangle you.” 

Steve noticed Loki’s hand move to his neck and Loki shifted his weight not looking at either of them. He was just beginning to realize what was going on when Loki spoke again. 

“I do have that effect, definitely had that effect on Thanos.” 

Clint paled and looked at Loki, “Oh shit Loki, fuck, I’m sorry.” 

“You did not know, and do you not hate me?” 

“No. I hate what you did to me, I don’t like being around you, but I don’t hate you. And I don’t make a habit of triggering PTSD in anyone if I can help it.” 

“I...you are too gracious, I am sorry for what I have done to you Barton. I understand my being here is unpleasant for you. I do not want to trigger your foul memories of what I did. I am here for Thor, I am here to help, and I will try to stay out of your way.” 

“I believe you Loki,” Clint sighed, “And I’m not going to speak out against you here. I know you want to be here for Thor. I think that’s all I have to say. You have anything to add before I go Cap, I think I need to get back to sleep.” 

“I don’t think so,” Steve said, “I’ll finish my drink if that’s all right Loki.” 

“Of course,” Loki said. Clint nodded and left. 

Loki sighed.

“I know it was a nightmare, but you have to know none of us here would turn you over to torment and death. That wouldn’t change if Thor dies.” 

“Thank you,” Loki said, “That will be one less worry.”

“I went to see Thor, shortly after you’d left. He was asleep but Asa told me what happened.” 

“It was so odd, he is there but not. He does not appear to be suffering though. Do you know when Strange will return? I long for something to take my mind off Thor, and for something to do.” 

“I was going to tell you in the morning, day after tomorrow we’ll have a meeting,” Steve said. 

“Good.” 

“I know this is hard on you Loki, you know, I’m starting to think Thor is right about you.” 

“In what way?” Loki frowned. 

“That you have good in you.” 

Loki scoffed but Steve saw tears form in the god’s eyes and Loki looked away. 

“I mean it Loki. You know my friend Bucky?”

“I believe we met briefly,” Loki said. 

“He was brainwashed by Hydra, did horrible things, but I always thought the real Bucky, the one I knew, was in there. And he was. It’s taken time, it’s not been easy, he’s had setbacks, but he keeps trying. And I think he feels better the more he tries. I see that you are trying too Loki, and I don’t expect you to be perfect or flawless, none of us are.”

“Thank you Cap...Steve. I...am glad that my progress is noted. By someone other than Thor.” 

Steve yawned and Loki looked at the clock. 

“I think I’ve kept you up long enough, again thank you.” 

“Are you going to be all right Loki?”

“Yes, I may even try to sleep.” 

“Good, so day after tomorrow I’ll come get you for the meeting.” 

“I will make a quick visit to Thor first,” Loki said. 

“I’ll meet you there then, goodnight Loki.” 

“Goodnight Steve.” 

Steve felt safe leaving Loki, the very worst Loki would do would drink too much and pass out. And he recognized that Loki needed to be alone wasn’t one who liked getting emotional in front of others when he could help it. Steve wasn’t surprised to find Clint in the hall.

“Just had to make sure he didn’t poison that drink,” Clint said. 

“No poison.”

“He all right?”

“Better I think.” 

“He’s seems lost, unsure,” Clint said, “Almost sane too.” 

“We all knew Thor was saying Loki was getting better. I think he is. I think Thor is right to encourage him.”

“You know, I was with Shield for a long time and I’ve gotten a lot of people to change allegiance, Nat, Wanda a little, more than that. There’s a feel, a look a person has when they’re tired of being one thing and want a change to be another. Loki has that look. I’m not going to mess this chance up for him, I don’t like being around him, I may never, but Thanos fucked that poor bastard up and he deserves a chance to climb out of that mess.”

“Thank you Clint. I appreciate your willingness to take the high ground, I know it’s difficult.” 

“Thanks Cap, I’ll see you tomorrow probably.” 

“See you tomorrow Clint.” 

Steve realized once he got back into bed that he hadn’t even thought about Loki possibly poisoning him, and realized that meant he had at least some trust in Loki. He had come to the conclusion that Loki was not an immediate threat, and he might well end up being an excellent asset. 

Maybe more.


	5. Magic Act

Loki was surprised by Clint’s reaction. He had expected Clint to not really care about triggering flashbacks. But he had. Loki had expected everyone to be cruel to him, without Thor there to stare them into submission. They were wary of him yes, but they were not being unkind. Even the person he expected to give him the most grief just wanted to try to stay away from him.   
It lessened his stress a little. The person who had the most right to torment him was going to leave him alone. 

Loki was able to get back to sleep, slept in and then spent most of the rest of the day with Thor. He knew he had an interesting day coming up. Loki was nervous, he wasn’t even sure who all was going to be at the meeting. Captain Rogers probably and Doctor Strange, probably Stark and Banner. He reminded himself he was not there to be on trial but to lend assistance if he could.

Early the next morning he went to be with Thor for as long as he could before the meeting. Thor seemed to be stuck, he could function but there was none of him there. Loki had taken to showing Thor what his admirers left him, hoping that if was in there somewhere he would appreciate it. 

“See this one? It reminds me of mother’s prized Stella’s. It smells quite different though,” Loki held the flower out for Thor to smell. Thor leaned forward and took a deep breath. 

“If you are stuck in there Thor, I hope you are not mad at me, I know you are probably bored but I doubt it would be a good idea to spar. Perhaps we can go for a walk soon. I’m going to work with your friends today to try to figure out what is going on.” 

Loki heard something and turned to see Steve.

“I will see you later brother,” Loki leaned forward to kiss Thor on the forehead. He left Thor’s side, setting the vase of flowers down. 

“Ready?”

“Yes Captain, lead on,” Loki said. 

Steve led him to a conference room somewhere in the center of the building on the upper floor. As he entered the room everyone looked at him and fell silent, it was almost funny how there were at least as unsure as he was. It was a fairly sparse room, a rectangular table in the center surrounded by chairs, one wall was a screen of some sort to project things on, and there were several computers and other equipment scattered around. 

Doctor Strange was there with his assistance, as were Banner and Stark. Romanoff was there as well and a very young dark skinned woman, who had a bodyguard with a long spear standing behind her. 

“Good morning everyone, I hope I can be of some assistance.” 

“We hope so too,” Banner said, “Where are you at these days Loki?”

Loki laughed, “It still varies somewhat but generally more stable.” 

“I think you know almost everyone here,” Steve said, “This is Wong, and Princess Shuri of Wakanda and her bodyguard Ayo.” 

“Well met,” Loki said sitting down with Steve at his side and waited. 

“God this is weird,” Stark said. 

“The feeling is mutual Stark,” Loki said and Stark smiled. 

“All right down to business,” Strange started. Loki tried not to roll his eyes. Strange annoyed him, with his pretentious over usage of magic, and a heroic complex to rival Thor’s, but Loki remained silent and listened to the problem at hand. 

They had been developing a more accurate way of tracking the attacker’s magic. Loki had to admit their amount of research into identifying the energy signature was impressive they had tested energy patterns of almost anything they could think of; Strange’s magic, several devices of Starks and Banners, vibranium based devices from Wakanda. They had tested the technology that could shrink the ant man. There were still some omissions. 

“This is quite impressive and an interesting representation of energy I have not seen, but I know of a few omissions we should test. Asgardian magic for one I could have Asa, the healer working with Thor, bring in a piece of tech. And then there’s my magic.” 

“Would Thor’s differ from basic Asgardian energy patterns?” Shuri asked.

“I don’t think so the power source is the same.” 

“And how is your magic different?” Strange asked. 

“I am not Asgardian. Not by birth. I was...taken in from an entirely different race by Odin when I was a baby. Most of the magic I was taught was based on Vanir and Aesir magic but mine might have a different energy signature.” 

“We could get a quick recording now,” Shuri said, “Of Prince Loki’s magic.” 

“I would be glad to,” Loki said. 

“We sure that’s a good idea?” Stark said.

“I can conjure something small, harmless. One of you can choose what I conjure and if it appears I am trying something I’m quite certain Lady Romanoff is armed and Lady Ayo as well,” Loki looked around the room and waited for them to come to some sort of consensus. He half expected them to ask him to wait outside. It was an uncomfortable feeling but he had to admit he didn’t blame them. And the temptation to mess with them was almost too much. 

“All right Loki,” Captain Rogers said, “earlier you were talking to Thor about the flowers in his room.” 

“Yes,” Loki said, “Several of his admirers sent him, I believe the name is Sun’s flowers?” 

“Sunflowers, yes,” Natasha said.

“We had a similar flower on Asgard, a little larger and a deep blue color. They were my mother’s favorite, I can conjure one of them if that is mild enough.” 

“All right, let’s get setup,” Stark said. They calibrated and pointed their instruments into a corner of the room. 

“All right Loki, let’s see that flower,” Stark said. Loki nodded. He faced the corner wall aware that his back was to Romanoff and he was quite certain he heard a snap and a ruffle of fabric and knew she was ready to shoot him if he did anything. 

He concentrated on making the flower from memory. Dark green leaves and stalk, almost an iridescent dark blue flower. The earthy, warm smell. 

“Are you...making it smell?” Banner asked. 

“Oh, yes, sorry I should have mentioned I would.”

Banner gave a chuckle, “That’s awesome.” 

“All right,” Strange said, “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I think I need some more demonstrations.”

“Very well, what do you need?” 

Part of Loki wondered if they were just gathering information about how his magic worked, that they would use the information to dampen his magic should they want to. Again they had reason to mistrust and he had to prove otherwise. And having a rapt audience was fun. 

“If you wouldn’t mind standing in the corner and projecting something over yourself.” 

Loki moved to the corner and once Strange said he was ready Loki projected the illusion of his brother over him. 

“That is creepy, can you do the voice too,” Stark asked. 

“Of course,” Loki said in Thor’s voice. Stark got up and touched the illusion of Thor. 

“Stark,” Strange sighed.

“Sorry, sorry none of you want to feel this, it’s so real. It’s freaky but I like it. And you can hold that?”

“As long as I’d like,” Loki said, “Though injury or distraction can break it.” 

“So that’s how you ruled as your father,” Banner said.

Loki turned back into himself, “Yes.” 

“So Thor throwing stuff at you?”

“Oh my projections, when I create doubles of myself can’t be touched without things going through them. If you’d all, save Romanoff and Ayo, close your eyes and I’ll do a double then throw a pen at each.” 

Loki liked this, having people interested in what he was doing. It was like performing magic for Asgardian children, and he had always liked doing that. Loki made a double and Stark approached with a pen in each hand. 

“I can’t tell,” he said and tossed each. Loki caught the pen while it went through the double which disappeared. 

“Do you have what you need Strange or would you like me to turn Stark into a frog?”

“I have what I need, come take a look at this.” 

Loki made his way to look at Strange’s captures of his magic. Romanoff had relaxed again and Loki was glad for her steady hand. 

“Your magic is pulled from without correct? In origin?” Loki asked. 

“Yes,” Strange said. 

“Look at the difference in this initial signature between ours. Between mine a lot of other signatures you have here.” 

“I see it,” Strange said, “So your magic is...comes from you?”

Loki nodded.

“How is it that it doesn’t kill you, and what about Thor’s?”

“Thor’s magic is a bit of both, he often uses something to channel it, Mjolnir or Stormbreaker for example. And focuses it most on a single ability, lightning.” 

“Back to the other question,” Shuri said, “How is it that magic doesn’t drain you?”

“Oh it does, there is a limit to it presumably but I have never reached it. I have felt drained, I’ve passed out from doing too much, but self preservation kicks in after a point.”

“And if some other magical being pulled from you?” Strange said, “Not threatening.” 

“They would find it very difficult. I have given magical reserves to Thor in battle before, because I trust him.” 

Loki didn’t like where the conversation was going, to the point where it seemed like they were interested in how to curtail his power. It made him want to leave, to run, and to lie and to threaten them. He took a deep breath. They had reason to want to know and as Strange said it was not meant to be a threat but curiosity, and it had been a long time since someone was curious about his magic and he liked the attention. 

“So those cuffs we had you in,” Stark said, “What did they do?”

“Dampened the magic and my ability to use it to harm or escape. It is...not painful but unpleasant.” 

“So, sorry, what does this say about the magic we are tracking?” Banner asked, “It looks like to me we’re dealing with someone who uses external magic.” 

“I agree, not Asgardian or Jotun then. Possibly human?” Loki said. 

“Hard to tell, I guess we need to watch for this signature though,” Stark said.

“Are you tracking for this signature now?” Loki asked. 

“Yes, and I should have a better system up and running by days end,” Stark said, “Now that I think we have enough info.”

“I’ve been looking for this...individual,” Strange said, “but with Starks system it ought to be quicker. How many of us are going to have access to this information?”

“We’ll think on that, but for now I am absolutely starving, should we order some takeout?” Stark said. 

“If we are done for the day I should probably get back to Thor,” Loki said. He thought the meeting had gone well but didn’t want to overstay his welcome.

“And eat the cafeteria or microwave food? Loki you need to try some good Earth food.” 

“I feel like you have more questions Stark.” 

“Some maybe, but you like talking about yourself don’t you.” 

“Sometimes and I believe the human phrase, It takes one to know one, applies here,” Loki said. 

Stark laughed. 

“I’m sorry I cannot stay, I have to be getting back, you’ll keep in touch with me?” Shuri said. 

“Of course,” Stark said, “Thank you Shuri.” 

“A pleasure to meet you Princess Shuri,” Loki said. 

Shuri nodded, “Best wishes for your brother’s recovery.” 

“Thank you.” 

Strange was able to cast a portal to send Shuri and Ayo back to Wakanda and once they were through he cast another one, “Wong and I have business elsewhere as well.” 

After they were gone Stark got out his phone and started asking what everyone wanted. They all agreed on pizza which Loki never thought looked very good but Stark insisted and Loki felt like staying. It was only as they waited that Loki realized he was now alone with members of the original Avengers, only Barton and his brother missing.

Loki felt awkward and unsure if he should stay. He was about to say something when Banner spoke. 

“I’m sorry Loki.” 

Loki looked at him and blinked, “For what Bruce?”

“For Hulk, for what he did to you.” 

“I don’t need an apology for that, I deserved it and provoked the Hulk.”

“Still I feel bad I’ve never said that, I didn’t enjoy that.”

“Thank you Banner. I...I don’t. I am sorry for what havoc I wrought on your planet and you have my word that I do not intend to cause you any more grief. I’m not sure what I can do to even start to make amends, if there is anything I can do let me know,” Loki couldn’t look up at any of them. He didn’t want to see their faces. The silence was painful and Loki wanted to bolt. 

“Loki, we know Thanos did a number on you. Made you into a weapon. Used you,” Natasha said. 

“There was enough of me left to...I should have stopped it…”

“What choice did you have?” Banner said, “Against that bastard.”

Loki shook his head, “I should have died. I should have let him kill me, or taken the scepter and run it through my heart.” 

“He probably would have sent someone else, and maybe someone less conflicted would have succeeded where you failed and we’d be in a worse mess. It’s hard to say and we can’t dwell on the past if we want a better future,” Steve said. 

“Thanks dad,” Stark said. 

Loki scoffed, “Better advice than anything I ever got from Odin.” 

“Better than mine as well,” Stark said, “I know Thor was closer to your dad but even he says your dad was...severe?”

“To put it mildly. Odin was...complicated. Odin favored Thor certainly but I think most of what is good in Thor and maybe me, came from our mother. He has her grace, her ease with people, her care and her want to protect.” 

“Thor’s not perfect,” Stark said. 

Loki smiled, “I know, but he is a lovable oaf is he not? He is quite popular here, he is beloved by our people, I certainly love him even though he annoys me to no end.”

“And what do you think Thor says about you? When he talks you up,” Natasha asked. 

“Does he? Hmm...I feel he probably spends more time trying to convince others that I am no longer insane and dangerous.” Loki wasn’t quite sure how to answer that. He knew that Thor loved him, without a doubt, but as to what characteristics Thor admired? He had no idea. 

Shortly after that the food was delivered and Loki was glad for the distraction. It smelled good even though he still thought pizza looked odd with its mass of cheese and colorful toppings. He took a slice intending on forcing at least one piece down. But after the first bite he realized he rather liked it and took a couple more slices.

“Ha, see, he likes it,” Stark said. 

“I do,” Loki said, “I didn’t think I would.” 

“So all right I just have to ask you something Loki, something Thor told us.” 

“And what has Thor been telling you?”

“Did you really build a giant golden statue of yourself? And I know I’m one to talk.” 

“Yes,” Loki said, “but it was only gold plated, not solid gold. I had a lovely memorial for mother commissioned as well, in her gardens, Thor did not see that one.” 

“And the play?” Romanoff asked.

“True as well. I suppose I wanted to see what others thought of how I presented myself, and it was a way to reveal my heritage. I don’t know all of what Thor has told you but not only was I adopted I was taken from an enemy race that were thought of as monsters.” 

“That’s really shitty, not the adoption part but growing up to not like what you are,” Stark said.

“Indeed,” Loki said. He finished the pizza and it looked like everyone else was getting ready to head out as well so he decided to head back to Thor. 

“Come to the lab tomorrow,” Stark said, “We’ll work on this a bit more.” 

“I would be glad to,” Loki said, “Thank you for the Pizza, and a chance to be of some use.” 

“See you tomorrow Lokes,” Stark said. Loki found himself smiling as he left.

________________________________________

Steve was glad that it had gone well. Loki seemed like he had enjoyed showing off with magic and being around other people and having something to do. And though there were times where Steve could see annoyance or reluctance on his face, he never got defensive. 

“Well, Nat, what’s your read on him?” Stark asked after Loki had been gone a few minutes.

“I think he’s being genuine in what he’s saying, and I get the feeling anything he isn’t saying isn’t meant to hide something against us, like a plan or anything. He just doesn’t want to reveal everything about himself. Though he said more about himself than I would have guessed.” 

“I think I like the real Loki. What’s your take on this Banner? You saw him on Asgard?” 

“Hulk saw more than I did, but Hulk didn’t beat Loki to death so I think he’s at least a little better. He came back to help Thor, saved his people. From what Thor says he’s still Loki, still God of Mischief and he’ll always be that.” 

“So he’s just as crazy as the rest of us,” Stark said, “but less dangerous.” 

Steve was about to say something when something on Stark’s computer beeped a rather urgent sounding alarm. Tony was flipping a screen around and typing in something and soon the news was on the screen.

“...no confirmation so far, but we ow suspect Thor was not alone when he was wounded.” 

“Oh no,” Steve muttered and a few seconds later the news flashed to old New York footage of Loki. 

“Prince Loki of Asgard has spend most of his recent time on Earth confined in New Asgard under the watchful eyes of his brother. Rumor has it he accompanied Thor and is now staying at the Avengers Compound. No word as to his involvement on the attack on Thor or if he was wounded as well. Our junior reporter Trish spent time on the streets on what the people have to say about Loki.” 

Steve watched as the young reporter asked people on the street and got several different opinions on Loki, both favorable and unfavorable. 

“I hope Loki doesn’t see this,” he said. 

_____________________________________________

After spending time with Thor Loki went back to his room in the evening and made a quick dinner. He longed for Asgardian food, but he was getting better at making decent tasting food with what he had. He felt a little better having had something else something useful to do. He sat in front of the television. 

He flipped through the channels stopping suddenly when he saw his own face on one of the news channels. So they knew he was here then. He watched as they speculated if he’d had anything to do with the attack, and what people thought of him. 

To his surprise more than a few were willing to give him a chance, and several more were unsure. 

He thought of making another play and then figuring out how to hack into something to broadcast to everyone viewing a computer or tv. He wasn’t sure how well that would go over. But it sounded like fun. 

It would probably make Thor laugh. 

Thor.

He hoped he could help his brother, bring him back. What was he going to do if Thor passed or didn’t get any better? He couldn’t rule Asgard. They wouldn’t want him and Earth would not be on board. Loki knew that Thor was one of the biggest reasons Earth let him stay on the planet. They trusted that Thor could control him, that Thor was a stabilizing source for Loki. The latter was true. 

When...if Thor awoke Loki was going to have to apologize for the times he made Thor think he was gone. He couldn’t believe he had ever doubted Thor’s love. Loki wiped tears from his face and sighed. He turned off the tv, put his empty plate in the sink and went to go get clean and go to sleep.

His emotions were all over the place, but as he got into bed he tried to focus on the good things about the day. As he drifted off to sleep he felt a little better.


	6. Bait

A sharp knock at his door woke Loki. He moaned and rolled out of bed to answer the door. He recognized the man, a serious looking man in military outfit who had made quite an effort to keep him away from earth. After a moment he recalled the man’s name. 

“General Ross, I’m afraid I must have overslept, would you like to come in or am I required elsewhere?”

Ross looked him up and down, “You know you almost look normal like this. Human. I’m here to assess whether or not it’s a good idea for you to be here, get dressed and follow me.” 

“Of course,” Loki said. The man got on his nerves and made Loki think of Odin. But if he wanted to stay with Thor he was going to have to please this man. Loki went to the bathroom to magic his clothes on not wanting to do it in front of the General. He was tempted to wear battle armor but decided a suit would do. 

They went to the same room he was in yesterday. Stark and Steve were there. And Barton. Loki felt nervous. If he got kicked out it would be difficult to get back in. 

“All right Loki, Rogers and Stark here say you are helping them with a magic problem, you want to tell me why Strange won’t suffice?”

“Dr. Strange is your most accomplished magician, but I have much more experience than he does. And this person has attacked and incapacitated my brother.” 

“Revenge then.”

Loki shrugged, “Answers, justice. I am a guest here in your country. If I can help find the person responsible I will leave any trial and punishment to the appropriate authorities. I am glad to be of some use, but my main priority is to be with my brother.”

“But you would kill if you had to?”

“If I had to yes, what warrior wouldn’t take out a threat? And there are many options to try before a kill shot is used.” 

“And what if you had to choose between your brother and this planet? Or the Avengers?” 

“Ah,” Loki sighed. It was...a good question. An appropriate one. He had given Thanos the Tesseract to save Thor after all. Then he’d...Loki’s hand went to his neck remembering Thanos’ hand squeezing. The pain, terror, his life fading away, darkness, his heart stopping…

“Loki?”

He took a deep breath. He could breathe, he was in no danger, Thanos was dead.

“Sorry,” he said, glancing at Steve who had snapped him out of his flashback, “Sorry.”

“What was that all about?” Ross asked. 

“A...flashback. I know you asked the question because I gave the Tesseract to Thanos to save Thor. I inadvertently aided Thanos because I couldn’t watch him torture and kill Thor. You are afraid that I will make a decision like that again.”

“And Thanos broke your neck for that decision.” 

“So I’m told. I was already unconscious when he did it. Thor told me, when I came back, that he heard it.”

Loki’s chest felt tight and he felt like his throat was closing again and he could not keep his hand away from his throat though he knew it brought attention to him. He didn’t want to lose Thor, he didn’t want to leave Thor, but he didn’t think he could answer the General’s question.

“Are you going to answer my question Loki?” 

“I…” 

“Come on Loki, spit it out.”

“I don’t know,” he said quietly, aware that he was shaking slightly and about to cry. His instinct was to beg or maybe threaten, to say he would not leave Thor’s side or he would fight, but he was having trouble speaking. 

“My opinion is the attack was meant for you Loki, you being here might lead to an attack, you’re responsible for Thor being incapacitated, and if you think for one minute Earth will be alright with you being King you are mistaken. Letting you on Earth was a mistake, you are not worth the trouble you bring. You…” 

“That’s enough General,” Steve said. 

“You can’t tell me you’re happy with this bastard being here?”

“I was hesitant at first, yes,” Steve said, “I hadn’t seen much of Loki since I was fighting against him. But Loki has been an excellent guest here, and very helpful.”

“I’d watch it Rogers, I can have you made a criminal again.” 

“I’m not going to sit here and listen to you bully Loki when he’s here on our request and his brother is ill.” 

“It’s his fault Thor is…” 

“I know that!” Loki snapped. Everyone looked at him and Loki swallowed hard a slight blush high on his cheeks. He cleared his throat, “I know the spell was probably meant for me. I know I seem to attract trouble. I am not trying to. I have no ambition for a throne of any sort and if Thor were to pass I would not be King. I am...trying to be better. To at the very least do no more harm. I am...I am not worthless.” 

“You are certainly not worth as much as Thor.” 

Loki wanted to either burst into tears or burst General Ross into flames. Or make himself disappear. He was dangerously close to an outburst and he didn’t want to see the pleasure on General Ross’ face and the disappointment on the other’s faces. The first tears started to run down his cheeks and he cast a spell to hide them. 

“Rogers you seriously want him here?” Ross asked. 

“I do.” 

“I’m for him staying too,” Stark said. 

“Barton, help me out here.”

“Hmm sorry General. Loki might be a pain in the ass, he has a lot to make up for, but if he wants to try to better himself I’m not going to stand in his way.” 

“Really Barton? He still in your head or what?”

“Loki is staying here General Ross. We accept responsibility for him, if that is what it takes. I don’t think we need to but if that would do it for you,” Steve said. 

“It’s on your head if he goes crazy Rogers.” 

“So be it.” 

General Ross scoffed, “You’re all insane and when it comes out that he’s got you all under a spell I won’t be surprised.”

“Is that all General?” Steve asked. 

“For now.” 

When General Ross was gone Loki let out a sigh. He wanted to run away but his chest felt tight and he felt too shaky to move. 

“Loki? Do you want us to leave? Stay?” Steve asked. 

“A drink maybe,” Stark added. 

Loki let out a laugh that turned into a sob as he let the subtle glamour fall away. He wiped tears away from his cheeks. 

“Shit,” Stark said. A few moments later there was a drink before him. Loki took it in his hand but couldn’t make himself lift it to drink. He was shaky and couldn’t stop crying. 

“I...I’m sorry.” 

“You’re fine Loki,” Steve said sitting next to him and putting his hand on Loki’s shoulder, “Ross is a bully and I’m sorry I didn’t stop him sooner. We want you here, and you are not worth less than Thor.” 

Loki started to sob harder. No one was berating him or calling him weak and it felt good to get it out. Part of him was still uncomfortable with the loss of control, but he couldn’t help it.

“It’s alright Loki,” Steve said handing him a tissue. 

“Thank you,” Loki said, “I...I don’t understand why you all are being so kind to me.” He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. But it was true. They were being beyond kind to him, they had stood up for him. Loki was finally able to bring the drink to his lips and he downed it in one go. 

“I don’t like bullies,” Steve said.

“It is odd,” Loki scoffed, “You....you all have reason to despise me and even if you are doing this more for Thor’s sake, this is genuine. Most...most would think this is an act, use it to call me out or dismiss me as being over dramatic.” 

“Well, Loki,” Clint said, “The fact that you wanted to hide it strikes me as real. And the fact that the bastard triggered you.” 

“And kindness seems to be working,” Steve said.

“I appreciate it,” Loki said. He knew there was a point to them keeping him even keeled, they didn’t want him to go off and destroy things and undoubtedly they were doing it somewhat for Thor. But honestly wasn’t he trying to be better for Thor as well as himself? 

“I...I should probably go to Thor, if we are done here.” 

“Yeah, we’ll get back to the search for our mystery magician tomorrow, it’s been a shitty morning,” Tony said. 

Loki thanked them again and made his way quickly to Thor. He told Thor about what had happened, and even though he didn’t react it felt good to get it out. And he knew that Thor would support him.

Thor believed in him.

_________________________

 

Clint was surprised that Loki hadn’t jumped out of his seat and strangled Ross, or else turn him into a frog or a bug. Or blown up even more than he had. Mentioning how Loki was killed was a dick move. 

Loki clearly had PTSD over his deadly confrontation with Thanos, which wasn’t unusual and starting out with someone who wasn’t very mentally stable to begin with? And Loki was highly stressed over Thor. Yet Loki still seemed better.

“Clint?”

“Sorry didn’t hear you Cap.” 

“I said I guess we’re done here.” 

“Good I want to go punch General Ross.” 

Steve nodded, “He went too far, even if he was trying to get a good read on whether Loki was going to react, he didn’t have to put him down and bring up Thanos killing him.” 

Clint was glad he was getting away from the headquarters for a weekend, maybe a few days more. No matter what Loki was doing he had a penchant for attracting and causing drama. He had to grab a few things from his room then he could leave. 

“I just saw Ross leaving.” 

“Hey Nat, he was here berating Loki and wanted to kick him out,” Clint said. 

“Wanted? So Loki’s staying.” 

“Until Thor wakes up or we figure out what took that jet down.” 

“You all right?”

“Me? I get a weekend off I’m great. I know what you meant,” Clint cut her off as she was shaking her head, “The Loki that had me under mind control and wanted to take over the world? That’s not him. That is a broken man trying to put himself back together and figure out what he is. Yeah, he annoys me, I can only take small doses of him but...I’m all right.” 

“Good. Everyone wants to help Loki, I just wanted to make sure you’re still alright with it.” 

Clint nodded, “Yeah, I’m good Nat. I’m not going to invite him home for dinner but here is fine.” 

“Just don’t be afraid to take care of yourself.” 

“I won’t. Hence the weekend off.” 

Nat smiled, “Have fun.”

_________________________

 

Thor seemed to enjoy walking out on the grounds, so Loki started walking with him every morning. Though Thor didn’t smile or make a move to get out of bed whenever Loki asked there was something there that Loki took as a sign of Thor wanting to do it. He wasn’t sure what it was. 

And it felt good to walk side by side with Thor. Loki told Thor what was going on there and at home, which honestly wasn’t much. He made sure to tell Thor he loved him at least once a day, just in case. 

In the afternoon he would go to help Stark with monitoring or whatever else he had going on. Mostly he and Stark spent time going through results for a few hours, traded some theory, ate whatever strange Earth food Stark thought Loki needed to try and do it again the next day. 

A week or so later Loki walked into the room and a young man who had been sitting next to Stark jumped up and backed away. 

“Oh, pardon the intrusion, I was unaware you had a guest Stark. Shall I come back later?”

“No you can stay, if that’s alright with you Peter?”

“Sorry, I didn’t sense you coming. That’s odd for me.” 

“Yeah Loki’s a sneaky magic bastard, but that’s all right he’s with us,” Stark said.

“If you’re not comfortable…” Loki started. 

“No, sorry Mr. Loki, I was just surprised.” 

“Just Loki is fine.” 

Stark was going over some of what they were doing with Peter showing him some of the tech and what their ideas were. Loki was checking some of the locations trying not to notice how often Peter looked at him. If Loki remembered correctly the young man had some sort of enhanced powers and had been a victim of Thanos, brought back as Loki was. 

“Hey Loki do some magic so Peter can see a trigger.” 

Loki started to conjure a dagger, cursed, then changed it to a goblet. 

“I saw that,” Stark said. 

Loki looked up, “Sorry, habit.”

“Did you...really try to kill Thanos with a knife?”

Loki nodded, “Yes. I got close.” 

“And what was your plan after that?” Stark asked.

“Fight the Black Order until they took me down, I knew I was going to die, I was just hoping Thor would live.” Loki’s hand went to his throat, he tried to focus on the computer before him instead. 

“Thank god that’s over,” Stark said. 

“Yeah,” Peter said.

“Here come look at this Loki,” Stark said. 

The map was odd there were little dots here and there of the same signature but nothing that seemed like a pattern. He could see where Strange and Wong were by the map, he could see where he was. 

“This...doesn’t make much sense,” Loki said, “Unless you two see something I don’t?”

“Gotta agree with you there Lokes,” Stark said.

“It’s...someone new to magic, very new,” Peter said.

“Interesting, what makes you think that?” Loki asked.

“Well you don’t seem to use much magic, there isn’t a lot of you on here. Wong has a little less than Strange and they both have more than you. This...person...there are a lot of dots but nothing that seems to make sence.” 

“Because he doesn’t know what he’s doing, how to be a magic user, that does seem a likely cause. Well spotted Peter,” Loki said. Loki had wondered if the person was new to magic or if they had just botched a single spell. 

“So someone new to magic trying to figure it out, but for what purpose?” Stark said. 

“To kill me I would imagine. I still don’t see why someone would attack Thor so...I am more interested in where he is getting magic from. But I think I have a plan to draw him out.”

Stark sighed, “We need to have a meeting I think, Cap should be here let’s bring everyone who’s here in and see what we can come up with.”

Loki thought about making some excuse and leaving to go deal with it himself. This was his fault. He’d hurt Thor, and probably put the Avengers in danger. 

“We’ll figure this out Loki,” Stark said. 

It didn’t take long for everyone to show up, Steve, Natasha and Clint were there. Banner was out of the country and no one could get a hold of Strange.. Stark showed everyone what they had come up with.

“So what’s our next move,” Steve asked.

“This is my mess,” Loki said, “You shouldn’t have to deal with it.” 

“Well even if it wasn’t their intent this person hurt Thor and that makes it an Avengers issue. Being a danger to earth also makes him our issue,” Steve said, “The point of the Avengers is to protect the residents of Earth and that includes you Loki.” 

“I have an idea. If this bastard wants me, he can have me.” 

“Loki…” 

“The easiest way to get him to show himself is if he thinks he can get to me. We don’t let on of course that we know that, and you have someone follow me, keep track of where I am. I already have a tracker in me.” 

“It’s still dangerous,” Steve said, “And we’d have civilians to worry about.”

“We could choose a place with less people,” Loki said, “Perhaps leak to the news that I’ll be out in the world. I don’t know. I don’t want to put anyone in danger, and I know you don’t either. But...it seems using me as bait to draw him out is the most logical idea.” 

“Even if he goes for a kill shot?” Natasha said. 

“I am rather difficult to kill,” Loki said. 

“And what about if he’s killed? What happens to Thor?” Steve asked. 

“Hopefully it would release the spell. A competent magician might have a kill switch so if they’re killed so is the person under the spell. But I doubt he’s competent. I wouldn’t even bet on him knowing how to fix it but...” 

“Would you go for a kill shot?” Clint asked. 

“Not immediately no, I am rather curious as to where this person is getting their magic, it might take longer that way to heal Thor but I have a feeling if we don’t find out the source of the person’s magic it’ll come back to bite us.” 

“I think we should get Strange in on this,” Steve said, “Just in case.” 

“Probably a good idea, we can all think on a place to do this,” Stark said. 

“Right, we think on it and make our move tomorrow as soon as Strange gets here,” Steve said, “Anything else?” 

Loki didn’t have any other ideas at the moment. He still half wanted to go out and to it himself, but knew Thor had a better chance if they all worked together. Loki laughed at the thought, Thor had wanted so desperately for Loki to work with the Avengers and here they were because of Thor. 

After a few hours with Thor, Loki headed back to his room still not sure of what he was going to suggest or where a good place would be. He was still somewhat surprised that everyone seemed to be keeping his safety in mind. 

Loki got back to his room debating as he walked in whether he was going to bathe and go to bed or if he wanted to watch some some distracting Earth show before that. 

He didn’t notice the broken glass until it was too late. Before he could turn around, before he could do anything, he felt a curl of magic and someone grabbed him pressing a damp cloth over his nose and mouth. Loki reached for his magic but things were starting to get blurry and far away. 

“I wouldn’t do anything Loki, wouldn’t want this over so quickly,” his attacker said. 

Loki tried to fight, but the foul smelling liquid was quickly making his mind spin. After one last desperate pull at his magic everything went black.


	7. A Familiar Sight

“I think we need to watch Loki’s tracker,” Natasha said shortly after Loki left. 

“Agreed,” Barton said. 

“You think he’s going to try this on his own?” Steve asked though he knew that Nat and Clint were probably right. 

“I don’t think Loki feels he deserves our help, and he wants to be the one to save Thor of course, yeah, we should watch him,” Nat said. 

“I’ll take the first watch, I’ll have the tracker up in my room.” 

Once they had a schedule they all went their separate ways. Steve had the computer set on Loki’s tracker and wasn’t surprised to see Loki with Thor. 

Thinking ahead, Steve didn’t like the thought of using Loki as bait but he couldn’t think of an easier way. And Loki was right that he was hard to kill. All they needed to figure out a good setup to draw their antagonist out. 

Steve looked from the tv to watch Loki’s tracker walk down the hall to his room and go inside. He thought about going to see if Loki was all right and was still watching the dot when it suddenly disappeared. 

“Shit.”

He sent out a message to the others and went to Loki’s room. The door was unlocked and he walked in. He noticed the broken window but there were no other signs of a struggle. But Loki wouldn’t do something like that. He would sneak out, quiet and try not to attract attention. 

This was wrong.

This was an abduction.

As soon as Tony got there he pulled up camera’s and Loki’s tracker. 

“Shit, it’s being jammed somehow, I’m going to try to get a read.” 

“You keep trying to pick up the signal I’m going to get anyone I can and we’ll be ready to go once we find him.” 

_________________________

Loki groaned. His head felt like he had been drinking for days straight and had mjolnir on his temple.

“You know, I thought it would be harder to knock you out. Might have been if I had tried to use force or more magic, but I guess that’s an interesting thing about aliens something as simple as window cleaner can knock you out.” 

Loki opened his eyes, vaguely aware that he was tied to something and a man was standing before him. 

“What is it you want from me?”

“I want you dead.” 

“Should have done that when I was unconscious.” 

“But then I wouldn’t get to watch you suffer. I have been wanting this for years.” 

Loki sighed, he had been expecting this to happen eventually, the longer he was away from New Asgard, the longer he was in America close to the area he had attacked the more likely it was that he would be targeted for assassination. 

Loki looked around the room they were in, artificial light, no windows, plain concrete, dust, and the smell of old damp. Underground, a basement. He didn’t know where, it could be anywhere. He was hoping his tracker was working and hoping that they had noticed he was gone. How long had he been gone?

“I am sorry,” Loki said, “I assume my attack took the life of someone close to you.” 

The man got in his face, “Don’t talk about them! You bastard, my wife, my kids! Gone forever. And you, why do you get to be here.” 

“I don’t know,” Loki said and he didn’t. And there was nothing to say to this man that would soothe him. Loki understood being hell bent on revenge, had been in the same space after his mother had died. 

“But you’re going to pay for it, here and now Loki.” 

“Is that why you bespelled Thor?”

“That was a mistake, but it worked out, I would have been satisfied with your death but now I get to do more.”

“And when you have had your fill of making me pay what do you intend to do with Thor?”

“That is none of your business.” 

“Oh I think it is,” Loki said, “but you probably don’t even know how to reverse what you did.” 

“Shut up.”

True then, the man was an amatuer an angry reckless fool what didn’t know what he was doing. Then the man probably didn’t have a failsafe set where the spell would kill both if he died. If he died Thor was likely going to be released. Loki remembered his promise to try not to kill and thought he might have to break it. 

“Before you think about trying to break free and kill me I should tell you something,” the man held his arm out showing Loki some sort of device attached to his wrist, “If I die this goes off and signals my accomplice to kill Thor.” 

“You would not dare…” 

“No, you wouldn’t dare and that’s what I’m betting on. Using Thor against you is the easy part. Getting through Stark’s tech was harder, even with magic.” 

“And where did you happen by that I wonder?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

If Loki could make sure that Thor was safe he could act, but not until then. He would probably have to search the man’s memories, assuming his benefactor hadn’t erased all of his presence. Loki wondered if the man had the other Avengers under watch. 

He also wasn’t quite sure if the Avengers would come for him. Would they risk a dangerous confrontation for him? Or was that beyond their scope of kindness. Loki wasn’t sure. They could easily let him be killed and tell Thor, if he ever woke, that they got to him too late. But they wouldn’t do that, they wouldn’t would they?

“Well?” Loki said, “Are you going to start in on me or are we waiting for more people who want to have their vengeance on me?”

“No.” 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“You’ll see,” the man had some sort of book he was looking at and he was mouthing words. A book of spells perhaps? Loki couldn’t get a good enough look at it to guess what kind of magic it contained; if that’s what it was. 

Loki groaned, “You do not know what you are doing. Spare me the act and just kill me.” 

“We’ll get there, but I have to prep for the best part.”

“And that is?” 

“Most of the world seems to be willing to give you a chance. One chance. You’re going to break it. Poor mad Loki snapped again bringing buildings down and killing thousands before being killed. And their precious Avengers won’t be able to stop it either.” 

“Hmm, and what makes you think they’ll believe it?” 

“Because they will be watching you do it.”

Loki scoffed, “You…” The man turned on him making a motion and casting a spell. Loki put up his defenses as fast as he could but he could not stop the whole spell. Loki gasped as magic was pulled from him. 

“I don’t have enough power so I’ll need some of yours.” 

Loki tried to breathe evenly he felt like someone had punched him in the chest. Like the Hulk had punched him in his chest.

“Taking innocent lives makes you no better than me, even if you manage to pin this on me, this is on you. You would have others suffer like your family just to spite me? I understand your anger at me and your desire to make me suffer before my death, but you don’t need to take other lives.” 

The man didn’t answer. 

“Will you be able to live with yourself? When they start showing pictures of death and destruction? Let me tell you it is not easy no matter how justified you think it is, years from now you’ll see pictures and they will make you ill.” 

The man hesitated, “You know, you almost convinced me there, but...this is too good a chance. Killing you will be pleasant, but ruining your name? Better. Now I am tired of listening to you.” 

“Well I don’t care what your tired of, I’m not going to comply and make this easy for you.” Loki knew the man was beyond reason, he just needed time; time to get out of his bonds and time for the Avengers to find him and hopefully put an end to this before the man did...whatever he was going to do.

The man looked at him and smiled, “Oh but that is exactly what you are going to do.” 

The man started to cast a spell but Loki was ready for it and put everything he had into blocking it. He also tried to figure out what it was he was fighting against. If he wasn’t fighting so hard he would laugh. 

A mind control spell. 

Loki fought and the man grew tired. The next spell was another draining spell which hit Loki hard. Why wasn’t he able to counter such a simple spell? He could counter the mind control one why not the drain? Loki drew in a shaky breath, he could feel a slight tremble through his body, his muscles felt weak, and he felt like he was going to vomit. 

“You will submit, or I will kill Thor.” 

“Please...stop…” Loki needed a moment to think. 

The man laughed, “This is too good. Loki begging! What will you promise me? More power, I can take it from you, money I don’t need? A planet, everlasting life?” 

“Please…” 

Loki knew there was nothing he could give the man to make him stop. He was going to drain him to death, or kill Thor, and Loki wouldn’t be able to stop it. But...maybe...if he could fake being mind controlled…

The spell hit him so fast he wasn’t sure there would be anything fake about it. He took the spell, surrounded himself with it hoped that to an inexperienced magician it would seem like the spell was working. He tried his best to look emotionless, suggestable. 

“What no words now Loki?” 

Loki didn’t move and the man smiled. 

“Excellent, are you ready to follow me?”

Loki nodded. 

“Good.” The man cut Loki free and beckoned him to follow. Loki could kill him now, at least knock him out, but he wasn’t sure about Thor and he wasn’t sure what the man was going to destroy buildings with. If it was something more than magic, a bomb of some sort, Loki needed to know where it was. This man had a plan and this was only part of it.

Loki needed to know the rest.

_________________________

Clint had thought he would have a nice night’s sleep, he had the second tracker watching shift, would get done with that and be good by morning. But of course that’s not what the universe had in store for him. 

“Pain in the ass, that’s what he is, a real pain in the ass,” Clint had followed Steve to Loki’s room and by the way it looked he had to agree. Loki had been abducted. 

“Is the tracker being blocked on purpose or is it an accident?”

“Tony didn’t say,” Steve said, “How the hell did this asshole get in here?”

“Combo of tech and magic,” Tony said, “But his execution needs work, caught him on camera in Loki’s room, and I know where he’s taking Loki. Or I can guess. We need to head to New York. Let’s get on a jet.” 

“But not on any of the camera’s outside? Or any alarms, and if he has magic what’s with the broken glass,” Clint asked. 

“Not sure,” Stark said, “he flickers on Camera for a couple seconds, a break in his spell I guess. The man’s name is Jared Rollings and he works for Stark Industries.”

“Please don’t tell me he’s a bomb maker or something,” Clint said. He was almost sure Stark would say he was something dangerous like that. 

“He works in IT security, which is maybe how he got in here,” Stark said, “He lost his family in Loki’s attack on New York. No clue how he got magic, but I’m betting he’s heading to New York and probably to Stark Tower.” 

“Sounds like a good assessment,” Steve said.

Clint could understand wanting to kill Loki, get revenge. But there was an air of danger he couldn’t shake. If the man didn’t kill Loki right away he had something else planned and if he didn’t know how to use magic right that made him dangerous. 

“So this Rollings guy, I have a bad feeling he’s not just going to kill Loki and leave him for us to find, he’s got something else planned.” 

“I agree,” Steve said, “If he wanted to kill Loki he would have done it already. Nat’s coming in I think we should have her keep an eye on Thor just in case.” 

Clint agreed, there was something that they weren’t seeing yet. At such short notice it was only Stark, Steve, and himself heading to New York. Steve had sent messages to everyone he could think of, especially Strange, so hopefully they would have backup. 

As they approached Stark Tower, they flew silent, cloaked themselves. 

“What the...fuck,” Clint said. Standing on the top of Stark Tower, in golden horned helmet and fighting armor, was Loki. 

_________________________

 

“I’m going to be busy for a while getting this perfect,” The man said. He had taken them to Stark Tower, they were on the very spot where Loki had stood to command the Chitauri. The man had cloaked himself from view from anyone but Loki.

The man was fiddling with some sort of explosive device, it looked alien, but nothing Loki could place. Loki wasn’t sure if he could stop the man at the moment, if he lunged and the bomb went off even at a fraction of the power...and he still didn’t know if he was bluffing about Thor.

“Once this is ready, I’ll leave it to you to do the honors,” the man said. 

“What should I do?” Loki asked hoping he sounded dull enough. 

“You, Loki, will make an announcement to the people of earth your true intentions, make a display of power. I want to hear screams and explosions.” 

“That will draw the Avengers, certainly.” 

“Most likely, just keep them away from me, I think you can handle that. Keep them alive if you can, I want the world to watch their heroes die when this goes off. If you manage to take a few down though I won’t be angry. Understood?” 

“Yes.” 

Loki changed into his armor, making sure he wore the helmet. He conjured a spear, made sure there were several knives on his person. He wondered how long he could do fake destruction before being caught. If he couldn’t get the bomb away from the man Loki would be in trouble. 

Loki gathered magic, he was still feeling quite weak from being drained. But before he could make a move a quinjet landed on the pad. Steve, Stark, and Barton came out. They were wary and armed, Stark was suited up and Barton had bow and arrow ready and a gun at his hip. 

Loki sighed and lifted his conjured spear sending a blast of magic that hit the quinjet, he sent a second blast that hit Stark in the leg. 

They froze. 

Loki laughed trying to sound like he had years ago. 

“Fools! I will speak with the Captain!” 

Steve looked at the other men and then started to approach, shield up and looking quite confused. 

“Loki? What…?”

Loki rushed him and grabbed him by the front of his uniform drawing him close, “Bastard thinks I’m mind controlled, says he sent an assassin to get Thor, we have to fake battle.” He threw Steve back toward the others hoping Steve would latch onto the plan. 

“Fall back!” Steve called. 

Loki sent a huge horrible looking dark explosion into the air and which started raining down black flakes. It was harmless of course but it certainly looked doomful. Steve rushed him and Loki cast a quick illusion of them fighting so they had a few moments to talk. 

“I sent Nat to watch Thor before we left, where is Jared?”

“Is that the bastards name? He’s over there, you can’t see him he’s cloaked himself. He’s making a bomb to take the building down, once I get it I can make a portal to get rid of it. My attack killed his family he wants revenge wants to make the world turn on me. Doesn’t seem too fond of the Avengers either.” 

“What’s the plan until then?”

“We stage a fake battle. Everything I do will be harmless, get the word out to anyone else coming into this, hell if I could get civilians screaming and sirens to help that would be nice.” 

“We’ll see what we can do,” Steve said. Loki let the illusion drop and he and Steve fought for real for a little bit and then Stark hit him with a repulsor blast and Loki rolled back. 

Loki stood, gathered his magic, and prepared the start the second battle of New York.


	8. The Second Battle of New York

Natasha made her way to Thor’s room as fast as she could. She kept her eyes out for anything strange. A person out a place, a sound, a smell. Someone had abducted Loki and whoever it was probably knew threatening Thor might be a way to control him. So an accomplice was probable. 

Asa was staying in the next room over and peaking in the woman was reading. The nurse on duty was Ellen, who Natasha knew. So far everything seemed normal. 

Thor was sitting up and staring forward at the television which was playing a nature show. 

“Hi Thor,” she said and Thor turned toward her and then back to the tv. It was so wrong to see Thor like that. Thor was normally such a bubbly, friendly man. 

“Cap, I’m with Thor, he’s fine and so far no sign of anything wrong here,” she said. 

“Thanks Nat.” 

She sat with Thor for a while watching nature shows and waiting. The next call from Clint confirmed an accomplice.

Natasha turned back to Thor, “I’m going to change the channel all right? Your brother is in a mess. I get the feeling that’s usual for him whether he’s in a good place or bad.” From what Cap had told her a madman had a bomb of some sort at Stark Tower. He was trying to blame Loki, who was pretending to be mind controlled and was fake fighting against the team. Once he had the bomb and knew his brother was safe, he’d get rid of the bomb and apprehend the madman. 

It was a very flashy, dramatic plan. It was, quite obviously, Loki’s plan.

Natasha took the remote from Thor’s bedside and found news coverage right away. 

“...on the ground, nothing. We are being told that the situation is under control, the military is standing back, and from what we can tell all the apparent destruction is a projection. Officials are asking that those close to Stark Tower stay inside as much as possible and to stay away from the area.”

It didn’t take her long to find videos online of people who were in the area and touching Loki’s magic projections, a green light glowing as the projections were touched. One person showed the image of a burning building doing a tracking shot as they walked inside to a perfectly fine building. It was impressive, the amount that Loki was projecting over several city blocks. 

The main news cameras were focused on Loki who was hamming it up waving a spear and throwing magic all over. He looked like he did years ago; power hunger and insane. But underneath that she noticed he was looking pale, tired. 

She found herself rooting for Loki.

___________________________________________ 

 

Clint very nearly shot Loki. He nocked an explosive arrow and was ready to send one toward Loki’s eye then one in his chest and hoped that one would hit. 

But there was something not quite right, Loki wasn’t going for kill shots, and he looked almost too villainous and insane. Steve went out to talk to Loki, and Clint hung back still not sure whether he should shoot Loki. 

Steve came running back and they huddled beside the quinjet as Loki made a show of gathering magic....or something. 

“What the hell is going on Cap?”

“Loki is pretending to be under mind control, Jared is setting some sort of bomb and is planning on having Loki set it off. Once Loki has the bomb, he’ll get rid of it, we need to fake battle. Clint, warn Nat that Jared has an accomplice set to go after Thor.” 

“On it Cap.”

Clint relayed the message to Nat, who relayed to him that she hadn’t seen anything off thus far. Clint came out from behind the quinjet and fired an arrow at Loki. Loki, of course, caught it and threw it away with a laugh. 

Clint saw something out of the corner of his eye, a flash of red and blue, and something slammed into Loki. He rolled to the side and sent a spell that seemed to freeze Spiderman where he stood. 

Stark blasted Loki back and pulled Peter aside.

Loki made another grandiose speech and sent magic flying everywhere as they all regrouped. 

“Clint can you get down and relay what’s going on to people on the street?” Steve said, “Peter’ll help you down and come get you. Try to get some sirens going.” 

“Got it.” 

Clint got to the ground and saw a command post across the street from the tower. He headed toward the group, spotting the chief of police and a fire captain. 

“Hawkeye? We got the word this is fake? To stand back, is that right?”

“Right chief,” Clint said explaining the gist of what was going on. 

“So we’re trusting Loki? Loki.” 

“I don’t really like it either. What I need is some sirens for background effect, maybe some screaming if you got any crazies that want to use this as a stage.” 

“Can do.” 

Clint saw Peter out of the corner of his eye and ran over was taken back the top of the tower where Loki was sending fake explosions at helicopters. 

_________________________

 

Natasha noticed the man cross in front of Thor’s room twice in under twenty minutes. The man was dressed in scrubs but Nat didn’t think she’d ever seen him before. It didn’t look like he was enhanced or had any magic. His hand wondered a couple times to his belt and his shirt pocket. He was armed. 

So was she, and she would be faster.

Nat looked back at the tv watched as Clint showed up down below the tower and then went back up. Sirens were going off and people were...more cheering than screaming, but hopefully it was working. Most of the people who were out on the street were treating it as a spectacle of some sort.

She hoped it was working. 

_________________________

 

Loki sent a huge shock wave across the whole platform knocking everyone down, he sent off a fireball image and made it look like the building next door had been hit. He had the Avengers pinned down by the quinjet, every once in a while one would come out and try an attack.

There were news helicopters circling the area taking footage of him. He shot projections at several of them. He had to give credit to one of the pilots who would make it look like their helicopter was in trouble, one time dipping below the building. 

He hoped it looked real enough. He had not seen the man, Jared, for quite some time. Loki was getting tired, he was projecting quite a lot and with having some of his energy drained it was making it worse. 

Loki wished that crazy bastard would hurry up with the bomb. Steve came rushing out and Loki went to meet him trading a few blows before casting an illusion. 

“Nat’s been with Thor for a while, spotted someone odd, nervous,” he said. 

“Good, sounds like she can handle that, once I see that bomb I’ll get rid of it.” 

“Need us to do anything?”

“Keep him off my back if he realized what I’m doing.”

Loki was going to try to be as quick as he could about disposing of the bomb. He figured the easiest thing to do would be to open a quick portal and put in through. Hopefully he could be in the position to do it quickly. If he faltered and some of the explosion came through before the portal was closed it would be disastrous. 

“Loki.” 

Loki turned to Jared. He had the bomb, a small round globe of some sort. It was crystal clear and didn’t look like it had anything in it. He was also uncloaked, whether he didn’t care anymore or hadn’t realized the spell had faded Loki didn’t know. Loki approached Jared who was looking around. Loki hoped it was convincing enough. 

“Haven’t killed them yet?”

“I thought it might be fun to have them be at ground zero, see this go off without being able to stop it.” 

“Of course.” 

“Am I to blow it up or do you need more energy.” 

“Freeze those idiots in place first,” Jared said. Loki waved his hand toward the crouching Avengers.

“Good. You need to get this about ten feet above us to blow the whole building out. All you have to do is break it open. There will be a quick cold wave of air, that’ll be my cue to leave. You of course will go down with the building.” 

“Of course.” 

Loki made a quick motion behind his back taking the spell of the Avengers. Jared threw the bomb up stabilizing it for a moment before letting Loki take over. Loki laughed. He could feel the power in the bomb. He turned toward, Steve, Stark, Peter and Clint. 

“And now, for my next trick…” 

Loki opened a small portal, leading into an empty far away space, and pushed the bomb through. It stopped about half way through the portal. 

“What…?” 

Loki let all the illusions he had cast drop away, “You really thought you had me?” Loki pushed harder against the bomb. Jared moved suddenly and Loki felt the outer shell of the bomb pull apart. Jared had triggered it. 

Jared let Loki have control of it. Loki could feel the energy ramping up, he started to construct a wall around it to keep the explosion from happening. Jared hit him with a magic drain. Loki groaned and fell to his knees, once again wondering how the bastard was doing it. Jared raised his hands for some sort of attack. 

A repulsor blast hit Jared in the chest sending him flying back.

Loki saw Steve, Clint, and Peter rush forward as well. He concentrated on trying to keep the bomb from exploding. It happened suddenly, the energy came bursting out. Loki was glad he was already on his knees. The orb enlarged and if Loki let it go it would destroy the tower. He had to open the portal to fit the expanding mess while not losing control. 

Loki let out a guttural scream as he pushed the bomb through. He started to close the portal. Another draining spell hit him. 

Loki screamed. His vision was blurry around the edges, his heart pounding, he felt like he couldn’t get enough air. The spell broke. Loki was shaking hard as he finally pushed the bomb through and closed the portal. He collapsed, shutting his eyes tight trying not to pass out. 

“Loki!” 

Loki rolled over, pulling himself up with a groan. Stark had been hit, he looked injured, his armor in ruins, Peter was with him. Steve was standing not far from Loki.

Jared was standing on the edge of the building, holding Clint at knifepoint. Loki started slowly toward Jared holding his hands where the man could see them. 

“It’s me you want Jared, let him go.” 

“And what fight you to the death? You cheat.” 

Loki scoffed, “Did my title of God of Mischief confuse you? And all is fair in war.” 

“Maybe, maybe. Though I think I’ll borrow a bit from you.”

“It’s over, stand down Jared,” Steve said, “Let Clint go.” 

“And have that madman kill me the instant I do? No.” 

“I promised to let the humans deal with their own business, I will not kill or even harm you.” 

“I don’t believe you, the second I free your friend here you’ll kill me.” 

“I thought killing you would signal someone to kill Thor, and we both know I won’t do that,” Loki said. Jared looked around his face twisting into a snarl. Loki wondered if Jared had lied about an accomplice or if he didn’t trust the accomplice to follow through. 

Loki was slowly getting closer to Jared hoping to be able to get Clint out of harm's way. Steve was by Loki’s side also ready to help where he could. 

“All right,” Jared said, “all right I have it. You have a choice Loki, you can take me down, or save your friend.” 

“Let him go, my choice is to save Clint, I will not harm you.” 

For a moment it looked like Jared was going to comply. He took the knife from Clint’s throat. Loki figured that Jared would make some sort of magic aided escape, and Loki desperately wanted to stop him from leaving, make the man fix Thor or if he couldn’t then pay for what he did to Thor. 

But Loki couldn’t. Clint, of all people, had given him a chance and Loki had decided a while back not to betray those who believed in him. 

“You know Loki, I don’t believe you.” 

Jared grabbed Clint by the back of his shirt, turned to the edge of the tower, and threw Clint off. 

“Clint!” 

Loki ran past Jared and threw himself off after Clint. If he could get close enough to Clint he could slow his descent and give him a survivable landing. At that height he was going to have to do the same for himself, a fall from Stark Tower would probably injure him. 

Loki knew he was running low on magic, but all he had to do was get them to the ground safely then he could pass out, deal with Jared later. Loki sped his decent and got within a dozen feet of Clint as they approached the ground. 

Loki slowed them both down as much as he could with his quickly depleting magic. 

They hit the ground, slightly faster than Loki wanted, he released he spell and rolled on the hard concrete. Once he came to a stop he remained still for a few moments waiting for his head to stop spinning. 

He heard Clint groaning in pain. Alive, Clint was alive. After a moment Loki got up carefully, head still spinning, and made his way to Clint kneeling beside him.

“You’re a crazy bastard you know that?” Clint said through clenched teeth. 

“I’m aware of that, you’re injured?” 

“My leg, I may have broken something near the ankle. Some bruises, you?”

“I…” Loki groaned a sudden wave of nausea sweeping over him and a sharp pain behind his eyes. 

“Loki?”

“Ugh, I think I should pass out now.” 

“Hold on…” 

Someone grabbed Loki from behind dragging him up and back. Loki tried to twist out of the grip but his vision was swimming and it felt like he couldn’t breathe right. His vision cleared just in time to see the knife. It was one of his knives Loki realized as the assailant drove it to the hilt just below his breastbone in the center of his chest. 

“Got you,” Jared snarled in his ear. A burst of adrenaline hit Loki and he was able to twist away and out of Jared’s grasp before the man could pull or twist the knife. Loki wasn’t sure what to do next, his head was swimming again, vicious pain in the center of his chest dulling his mind further. 

There was a loud popping sound and Jared stumbled back, blood blooming from his shoulder. Loki looked at Clint who had managed to fire the shot. Jared stumbled back as Loki dropped to his knees trying hard not to jostle the knife in his chest.

“Get on your knees Jared!” Clint yelled. Jared complied looking around, more than half crazed before lifting his hand to his mouth. Loki realized it was probably poison and that he should try to stop Jared or at least try to read his mind to figure out something about magic but Loki knew he would pass out if he tried to move.

Jared started twitching on the ground and frothing at the mouth. Loki looked away.

Loki moved slowly to lie down, fighting jolts of pain and waves of dizziness and nausea as he moved. Loki took short gasping breaths. He could taste blood. He looked at the knife, it’s positioning in his body. It had missed his heart, maybe nicked a lung. It was moving slightly with the rhythm of his pulse. It was probably lodged in an artery. As weak as he was he wasn’t sure he’d be able to heal before he lost too much blood. 

“Loki,” Clint had managed to crawl to his side, “Just try to keep calm all right? We’ll get you fixed up.” 

Loki wasn’t sure he could speak but managed to choke out a single word, “Thor.” 

“I just got word from Nat, Thor’s fine.” 

Thor was alive. Loki closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep, wanted the pain to stop, wanting the spinning to stop.

“Stay awake Loki,” Clint said and took Loki’s hand. 

Suddenly there were several more people around him, human healers by the looks of it and Steve too. Loki didn’t know if they would be able to save him, but it calmed him to know they were trying. That he was worth the effort to save. 

Loki felt like the world around him was fading, far away. He knew he was shaking, his heart was pounding, and it was getting harder to breathe.

They started to move him, pain jolting through him and making his vision blur even more. Loki was having trouble focusing, time was blurring, he thought he might be going in and out of consciousness. 

He was in some sort of medical facility, there were monitors, healers. There was a mask over his face. He knew that it was supposed to help him breathe but he wasn't sure it was doing anything. 

They seemed to be waiting for something.

______________________________

 

The man was outside the room, just beyond where Nat could see. She could tell that he was nervous and unsure and she hoped that he would simply try to leave without coming in to take Thor out. 

There was some sort of commotion on the news and Natasha gasped as the cameras focused on Clint free falling from the top of Stark Tower. 

“Oh shit…”

She imagined Loki’s attack was top priority of every news channel in the area and probably the country and maybe the world. Laura might be watching, the kids might be watching. 

She was watching, couldn’t make herself look away.

Suddenly Loki came on screen green magic surrounding both of them and slowed their fall. Both hit the ground, Loki harder than Clint, and rolled. 

Natasha held her breath until she saw Clint move; he was alive and awake. Wounded, but from what she could see not bad. Loki looked exhausted. There was a flurry behind Loki and he was stabbed. Clint shot the attacker.

Natasha heard the door click open, she had her gun out and ready to shoot. The man she had been watching looked at her for an instant before bolting away. She sent out an alert, hoping security would get the man. 

She was half debating running after him as well when Thor let out a shocked gasp.

___________________________________________________

 

Thor gasped, jerking up in the bed, breathing hard and looking frantically around. He didn’t know where he was, and the dream he had been having…

“Thor? It’s all right Thor you’re safe, we’re at the compound.” 

Thor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten there, focused on that. It hit him suddenly, he had been traveling with Loki…

“Loki! Natasha...what is going on?” 

“A lot has happened Thor, you’ve been under a spell for about a month. Loki was all right…” 

“Was?”

Natasha nodded, “Loki, Steve, Clint, Peter and Stark just fought the man who did this to you. Loki’s been wounded.”

“I need to get to Loki.”

They flew in a quinjet, Thor didn’t think he had the energy to use Stormbreaker, and Asa needed to talk to Stark to instruct them on how to help Loki. Loki had been viciously stabbed the knife was still in him and was low on magic and struggling to stay alive.

Thor took a deep breath before walking into the room. 

“Oh Loki,” Thor choked back a sob. Loki looked beyond pale, weak, having trouble breathing despite the mask on his face. The knife had been stabilized. Loki’s vitals were off, but had not taken a deadly turn. Yet.

“Thor…” 

Thor went to his brother’s side and took his hand, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. 

“You’ve gotten yourself hurt again you fool,” Thor said looking at Doctor Cho and Asa, “What is his condition.” 

“We’ll need to perform surgery,” Doctor Cho said, “But…” 

“He’s dangerously low on magic, and he will most likely need blood,” Asa said. Thor looked between the two women. He caught their meaning they were worried about Loki being too weak to survive surgery. 

“I can give him blood, I have done so before,” Thor said, “And magic.” 

“You have?” Doctor Cho asked looking from Thor to Asa. 

“It shouldn’t work,” Asa said, “With Thor being Asgardian and Loki being Jotun, but...I think it has something to do with Loki’s magic.” 

“Which he is low on,” Thor said, “So I will give that first.” 

“Dangerous Thor,” Loki slurred. 

“I know, but I trust you brother, and you are worth the risk,” Thor said. 

“Let’s get Loki to the operating room,” Doctor Cho said, “We should be ready.” 

Thor followed the healers keeping a tight hold on Loki’s hand. Thor felt somewhat odd still, almost hungover, but he would take care of himself as soon as Loki was out of danger. There would be time to catch up on what had happened once Loki was safe. 

Loki’s skin was always cool, but his hand felt unnaturally cold his skin pale. Thor could feel Loki’s quick pulse and heard the effort it was taking him to breathe. 

“Easy brother, you will be well.” 

Loki looked at him and smiled, “I’m so glad you’re alright.” 

“You will be alright too Loki.” 

Thor sat by Loki’s side as the healers prepared for surgery, holding his hand and trying to keep his mind off his predicament. 

“All right Thor,” Asa said. 

“Take what you need brother,” Thor said. There was a green glow from Loki’s hand and then Thor felt the pull of magic. There was a moment of natural resistance then he let Loki take what he needed. 

The spell stopped long before Thor was depleted and Loki did look better though Thor wasn’t sure he had taken enough. 

“Loki we’re going to sedate you now,” Asa said. 

Loki swallowed hard and looked at Thor; for the first time he looked afraid. Thor kissed his forehead again. 

“I’m here Loki, I will not leave you.” 

“Love you Thor.” 

“I love you Loki.”

Thor made sure to look confident as Loki’s eyes slipped shut. He was afraid, though, that Loki was too badly hurt, that he would not pull through. Thor told himself his stubborn, resilient brother would not be going anywhere.


	9. Flowers

Thor sat by Loki’s bedside, held his hand, and waited. Loki had made it through surgery without any major complications and by what Asa and Doctor Cho said he was recovering well. His vitals were stable, his wound was healing, his magic seemed stable. Loki had been unconscious for two days now, but considering his wound and magic drain Thor didn’t think it was unusual. 

Thor hoped to be there when Loki woke up. 

Thor was so proud of Loki. Steve and Stark had got him up to speed on what had happened when he was out. Loki had been worried about Thor, stressed out about the situation but had persevered and made a supreme effort to work with the Avengers to help save Thor. 

And Thor was beyond ecstatic to learn that his friends had given Loki a chance. That they were working through issues, that several had stood up for Loki. And Loki had helped them, and had saved Clint’s life. 

“I knew you could do it brother,” Thor told him. 

A short time later Steve came in carrying a vase of flowers. He smiled at Thor and then looked at Loki face drawn in concern that made Thor smile. 

“How is he?” Steve asked setting the vase down. 

“Healing, he is likely going to be fine,” Thor said.

“Good. You know he was by your side every day, for hours at a time. Reading to you, showing you gifts from well wishers. He was in contact with Valkyrie in New Asgard. He helped us set up a tracking system for magic, and he saved Clint.” 

“I am so happy to hear it, thank you for the gift,” Thor said. Steve told him about Loki’s magic demonstration and conjuring their mother’s flowers. 

“I am so proud of him, so happy that he is doing better..”

“He is doing better,” Steve said, “But he had a nightmare about Thanos, and gets anxiety attacks when Thanos is mentioned.” 

Thor nodded, “I have noticed. It is worse when he had other worries. He is somewhat hesitant to speak of it with me, I think he doesn’t want to upset me. But he knows that I am here for him and support him. If he wants to seek help I will help where I can. I...wasn’t always the best brother. I am working on it.” 

“That’s what Loki said. I think both of you are doing great.” 

“Thank you so much Steve, for giving Loki a chance. I know he has wronged you and this planet.” 

“You’re welcome Thor.” 

As he sat by Loki’s side Thor turned on the tv to have something to distract him from worrying over Loki. Several times as he sat watching and waiting Asa or another healer would come in with flowers and gifts sent in to Loki. Thor had a vague memory of Loki showing him flowers and cards. It was all like a dream, but he remembered it. 

Thor flipped through the channels stopping suddenly when he saw footage of Loki.

“...on Prince Loki, we have word that Loki is in recovery after being brutally attacked by Jared Rollings. Loki was working with the Avengers to try to find Rollings after his first attack brought down and wounded King Thor. From the official release by the Avengers Loki distracted Rollings with a false projection of war mayhem until they were able to get a bomb away from Rollings.” 

Thor heard Loki moan. He turned off the tv and focused on Loki. His brow furrowed and his eyelids fluttered. 

“It’s all right Loki, you are safe, I am here,” Thor said. A few minutes later, after a few more moans Loki’s eyes opened. His eyes were unfocused at first but he smiled when he saw Thor. 

“Good to have you back brother.” 

“Thor...you’re all right.” 

“I am. You will be well too Loki. Can I do anything for you brother?”

“Water.” 

Thor got Loki a cup of water using the controls to lift Loki’s bed, slowly, so he could drink. 

“Thank you.” 

“How are you feeling brother?”

“Far away.” 

“It’s the pain medication, but I think you’d prefer far away to pain.” 

“Hmm.” 

Loki drifted in and out of consciousness for a few minutes before slipping back into sleep. Thor felt relieved that Loki had woken up, brief though it was. He was sure that Loki would be fine. 

Once Loki was out again Thor decided he needed to rest, but first he was going to see Barton who was due to go home later in the day.

“Thor, buddy, good to see you back.” 

“It is good to be back, how are you Clint?”

“Good, I should heal pretty fast, and considering I was thrown from the top of Stark Tower. Your brother saved my ass.”

“I hear you saved his by taking down the madman. Thank you Clint for giving Loki a chance.”

“I think that I’ve come to the conclusion that more than anything your brother is a pain in the ass.” 

Thor burst into laughter, “That is Loki.” 

“He’s doing better, I can see that.” 

“I appreciate that Clint, you an honorable warrior.”

Clint chuckled, “Thank you Thor.” 

__________________________

Loki was in a haze again. He knew he was recovering and Thor was there but couldn’t retain anything else. At least the pain was only a dull little ache, and he could breathe again. He had so much to tell Thor, so many questions, but he would stay in this strange bliss for a little while longer. 

When he finally came out of it Thor was there. 

Thor was asleep in the chair beside the bed, snoring loudly. Loki smiled. He reached for his magic. The magic was strong and steady, nearly back to normal. Loki sent a little spark toward Thor. Thor jumped up, nearly falling out of his chair. Loki laughed, which hurt a little. Thor looked at him and shook his head. 

“I take it you are feeling better brother?”

“Yes. And you are well, no complications?”

“No.” 

Tears formed in Loki’s eyes and his breathing hitched. 

“Loki?” Thor sat on the edge of the bed and carefully drew Loki into a hug.

“I was so worried.” 

“I know Loki. I am here, you are too. I am so proud of you brother.” 

“I’m sorry Thor,” Loki let out a little sob. He pulled Thor a little closer burying his head in Thor’s shoulder. Thor rubbed his back. 

“For what brother?”

“For making you think I was dead, for dying on you, for hurting you like that.”

“That is in the past brother, we are both here now.” 

Loki stayed there for several minutes, safe in Thor’s arms. Glad that they were both all right. When Loki started to pull away, Thor pulled him back a little and kissed him on his forehead. Loki smiled.

“Sentimental oaf.” 

“I am the sentimental one?”

“Yes,” Loki said trying took stern before laughing. Loki wiped the tears from his face and looked around the room. His eyes fell on the table just beyond his bed. It was covered in flowers and gifts. 

He blinked. 

They couldn’t....be for him could they? 

“Would you like to see some of your well wishes,” Thor asked. 

“These are for me?”

“Yes,” Thor said moving toward the table, “Most of the sunflowers are from the Avengers, I hear you conjured up one of mother’s Stellas as a magic demonstration.” 

“Yes,” Loki said staring at the gifts. There were more than could just be from the Avengers. Thor showed him the gifts from the Avengers first; Steve had given him a huge bouquet of sunflowers with a card, there were cards from Natasha and Bruce, Stark had given a card with a list of more foods for Loki to try. 

Loki laughed and then a memory hit him, “Barton, is he recovering?”

“Yes, he broke a couple bones in his foot, a cracked rib, but he is doing well. I hear you and he came to an understanding?”

Loki nodded, “We have. He is wary of me and likes to keep his distance, but he will not antagonize me, nor I him.” Thor continued to show him the gifts. There were quite a few tongue in cheek sentiments of thanking him for doing fake destruction this time, but there were quite a few genuine ones as well. 

It was overwhelming. 

Thor smiled, “I am so proud of you brother, I knew you could show the Avengers what you have become. And that was a particularly stunning magical display.” 

“You saw it?”

“Parts of it yes, the humans like to record things so I have seen many angles on your simulated attack. Doctor Strange was impressed as well.” 

“He should be, do not tell him but I could have used his help.” 

“Alas he was elsewhere during the attack,” Thor said. 

“Ah, well it turned out alright in the end I suppose.”

Thor nodded, “Indeed, the others have been eager to visit you if you are up to it. Stark and Steve are here today I believe.” 

“I cannot believe how kind they have been. Not just begrudgingly giving me a chance but genuinely kind. I think the mortals might have more forgiveness in them the we longer lived peoples. I think I see why you are so fond of protecting them.” 

Thor’s smile was so loving and happy that it made Loki’s heart hurt for the times he had been cruel to Thor. But Thor was happy now, he was happy and that’s what mattered. 

Loki shifted, his stomach rumbling wildly. Loki and Thor both chuckled.

“Hungry brother?” 

“Indeed.” 

“Would you like something simple or shall we indulge Stark in whatever he wants to feed you?”

“He loves doing that doesn’t he?” Loki said, “Let’s see what he has to offer.” 

Twenty minutes later Stark and Steve arrived carrying four different types of soups with various crackers and breads for the group to share. 

“You know Loki, I had an idea,” Stark said. 

“One I want to hear?” Loki smirked. 

“Maybe. So it seemed to me that part of you was having fun with all that magic, doing a performance for an audience. Am I right?”

Loki nodded, “I did enjoy it. Could have done without the bombs and abduction of course.”

“Of course, so I had an idea. I know you have obligations to New Asgard, and you’re going to be on call for Avengers duty in the future, but I had and idea of something else for you to do when you’re bored and what to help.”

“Oh?” Loki asked curious and surprised at the same time. He was having trouble processing that they would want help from there in the future, that he was at least somewhat part of the Avengers. An ally. Someone they would call on for help.

“So I’m guessing you do a lot of training drills in Asgardian armies yes?”

“Indeed.” 

“So I got to thinking, our world is aware of potential invasions and magic now. I was thinking it might be good to have someone to help with training.”

“Someone to stage random fake invasions?” Loki prompted with a smile. 

“Yes, now I might have to work hard to sell the idea, but I just wanted to make sure it was something you would be interested in.” 

“I would indeed, should such a service be required.” 

“That does suit you brother,” Thor said. 

“I think we should use it for Avengers training at the least,” Steve said. 

“Companies wanting to make sure their security is magic proof might want help as well,” Stark said, “Stage fake break ins, theft, there’s a lot of mischief you can do that can serve a helpful purpose.” 

Loki smiled and laughed, “That would be worthwhile, I like the sound of it.” 

Stark nodded, “Awesome.”

“Hmm, good luck getting General Ross going for any of that though. I will be surprised if he doesn’t forbid me to return now that Thor is well,” Loki said. 

“I think Ross will back down,” Steve said, “The news is loving this story, and you’re getting some good attention from it. We are going to have a meeting with Ross as soon as you’re able Loki, going over all the details, figure out if we have a threat coming or not.” 

“Indeed, I should be well enough soon. I think I want to get it over with.” 

“Understandable, that man is an ass,” Steve said. 

“Yeah, and then we can have a party before you two have to get back to New Asgard,” Stark said. 

“That sounds like fun,” Loki said.

As Loki recovered they moved him to his own room, right next to Thors, in Starks penthouse. The plan was for them to stay in New York for a few days more until Loki was strong enough to go back to the Avengers compound. 

He gathered there were two reasons for this; that it was easier to avoid attention outside of the city he had attacked, and that Stark didn’t want to host General Ross when the inevitable meeting came. 

Loki very much wanted to go back, where he could walk around outside freely. He was going a little stir crazy stuck in Stark Tower. 

“How are you feeling brother?”

“A bit bored,” Loki admitted. 

“Would you like to come with me to get some lunch? Coffee maybe?”

“Hmm, yes and no. Would it be safe? I suppose I could cloak myself.” 

“I think we’ll be fine, even without cloaking, as long as you don’t wear your helmet.” 

Loki laughed, “I would like to accompany you.” They went a few blocks away from Stark tower, to a little deli, Loki cast a small cloaking spell on himself, but even Thor was going unnoticed by most they walked by. 

It was nice to be out of the tower and Loki felt his mood improving with every step. The food at the deli was delicious and Thor was in a good mood. 

By the time they got back to the tower a small crowd had gathered outside.

“I think they saw you leaving brother,” Loki teased. As they approached the group started to cheer and call out for Thor. Loki shook his head trying to ignore the creep of jealousy. He looked at the group of people, some of them had signs, and he wondered if they had been around the area waiting or if they had one person just watching for Thor. 

“Go on your majesty,” Loki teased, “Your fans await.” 

Thor approached the group, Loki stood back and watched. His eye fell to the side of the group where a smaller group stood. There were looking around Thor like they were looking for someone else. 

Loki approached the group, an odd looking group of people. It would make sense though, he supposed, for outsiders to be curious about him. Loki let the cloaking drop. 

“It’s him!” one of the women said. 

“Hello,” Loki said, “to what do I owe the honor?” 

“We were all watching you, we saw you get hurt that didn’t look fake,” a woman, dressed mostly in black with a lot of metal piercings, said. 

“No, while most of the magic was illusion the knife was real.” 

“That was a good show, we’re glad you’re alright. I don’t want to seem...to bold, but watching go from raving mad to this is helpful,” the woman with the piercings said, “We’ve all had problems, and it’s kind of nice to see a good guy with similar issues.” 

“I’m glad I can be helpful. And thank you all for coming out to show your support it is very helpful to me.” 

Loki heard a giggle and noticed for the first time a very young girl with her mother standing a little away from the main group. Loki knelt down next to the girl. 

“Well hello there, what is your name little one?”

“Anna.” 

“Hello Anna, do you want to see some magic?”

She nodded, “A dragon.” 

“A dragon! Well I think I can make a baby dragon,” Loki said forming a baby Vanaheim dragon about a foot and a half tall, with purple scales that matched Anna’s shirt. Anna gave a little giggle-scream and knelt by the dragon.

“It’s cute!”

Loki made the dragon run around the girl as she giggled. When the dragon disappeared Anna looked at him with a huge grin.

“Thank you Loki.” 

“You are quite welcome Anna.” 

“Come on Anna, we have to go get daddy from work, thank you Prince Loki.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Loki looked up to see most of the people had wandered off and Thor was looking at him with a huge grin. Loki smiled back and headed into the tower with Thor.

“You found a little fan,” Thor said. 

“I did, children have always liked my magic and it’s fun to make them smile. The others were...troubled, like me, they liked to see someone improved.” 

“I’m glad,” Thor said, “It’s good to see you feeling better.”

Loki nodded, “I do feel better.” Loki and Thor spent the rest of the day together, watching movies and lazing about. Thor took some time to talk with Valkyrie who was starting to get impatient. But they were needed for a debriefing meeting and it was easier to stay a little longer.


	10. Celebration

Loki walked slowly beside Thor as they made their way around the outer edge of the compound. He still felt a little weak now and then, but he was recovering. And Thor was beside him and Thor was well again. 

“I have been thinking brother,” Thor said. 

“Oh that sounds tiring.” 

Thor scoffed, “I might send you as a representative to any official function I cannot attend.” 

“I...am honored but you do need to show yourself to the world.” 

“Oh I will, but I cannot be everywhere all the time. I must delegate tasks to others at times,” he said. 

“That sounds very kingly Thor. And I do mean that seriously and as a compliment,” Loki added. 

“Thank you brother. And I am serious about you as a representative. I have always thought it would be a good position for you.”

“It may take a few more good deeds for me to be accepted, but I would be glad to help.” 

“And you’ve thought about Starks proposal?”

“I have. If he can convince others to want to use me as a training device I would do it. I did have a bit of fun with the projections and chaos.” 

“Just try not to get stabbed again brother.” 

“I do try,” Loki said. Thor scoffed and Loki shoved him away. Thor stumbled and Loki laughed. It felt so good to have Thor back to normal. It felt good to have a better relationship with Thor. He was thankful for this chance to be better. He knew it wasn’t going to always be easy and he would likely get into some trouble again and Thor would too. 

He hoped it wouldn’t happen too soon, but they still didn’t know how Jared Rollings had obtained magic or if his benefactor was going to come for some sort of payment. Or if the benefactor had wanted Loki dead as well and would try to come and finish the job. 

But he had allies now, and not just Thor, the Avengers could and would help him. They had saved his life. Clint had saved his life. 

Loki hadn’t seen Clint, he had been at home recovering and had just that day returned. He hoped he’d see Clint to thank him before he went home to New Asgard. 

“It is good to see you like this brother,” Thor said, “You look like you are in a much better place.” 

“I am. I am doing much better,” Loki said. 

“I am glad. I want you to know that I am here for you if you need to talk about anything.” 

“Steve told you about the nightmare and panic attack didn’t he,” Loki asked, “Not that I blame him.” 

“Indeed. I just want you know I am here,” Thor said. 

“Thank you. I...sometimes don’t want to talk about it because I know it was painful for you too. It is a work in progress I suppose. And I do feel safe and comfortable talking to you brother.”

“Good,” Thor said drawing Loki into an embrace, “I am here for you Loki.” 

“And I you Thor.”   
_________________________

Steve stood next to General Ross as he looked down on Loki and Thor. Steve didn’t like it, standing there watching the brothers when they didn’t know they were being watched. 

Ross was staring at them like a hunter that had spotted his prey. Like he expected to have to put Loki down at any minute or that what he was looking at was not real. Steve knew it was real, the way both brothers were relaxed and smiling. 

Ross made a quiet mutter under his breath and started forward with Steve close behind. Loki stiffend a bit as he saw Ross approach, and Thor took a half step in front of Loki.

“It’s good to see you up and about King Thor,” Ross said, “And it does appear your brother is recovered as well.” 

“I am, though I think you’d prefer I not be here isn’t that right General,” Loki said. 

Ross looked from Loki to Thor and Steve had to stifle a laugh as Ross debated an answer that would not rise Thor’s ire. Loki’s face was a smooth mask but Steve knew Loki knew what he was doing. 

“To be honest I am eager to see you off back to New Asgard. Your...display in New York was quite a headache for me.” 

“It was a bit more than a headache for me,” Loki said, “And no civilian injuries I’m told.” 

“Indeed. Debriefing starts in ten minutes.” 

Once Ross was gone Loki relaxed, “I do not like that man.” 

“I do not either,” Thor said, “Did he try to make you go back to New Asgard when I was bespelled?”

“Very nearly,” Loki said, “He would have succeeded I think if not for the rest of the Avengers.” 

“None of us like Ross much,” Steve said, “And he was bullying you that day. I’m glad we were right and he was wrong.” 

Loki sighed, “Let’s get this done then.” 

_________________________

Thor hated to see Loki nervous. It was clear that Ross had been against Loki and that made Thor want to threaten the man. But he knew that would not end well. But as Ross left Thor saw Loki relax quite a bit around Steve. It warmed Thor’s heart to see that, the Avengers were being so genuinely kind to Loki made Thor have hopes for Loki’s continued betterment. And more importantly his happiness. His sense of worth. 

If only Thor had realized earlier that his brother struggled with his self worth so badly. But neither of them could go back and change what had happened, he needed to focus on the present. 

Thor noticed as everyone filed in that no one was sitting to either side of Ross. Steve and Stark arrived first, followed by Banner, Nat, and Clint. Last to arrive were Strange and young Peter. Thor sat to Loki’s right and Steve was at his left.

“Good to see you better Loki, sorry I missed it,” Bruce said. 

“As am I,” Strange said, “I was...off world.” Thor thought it likely that Strange had some business with Wanda and The Vision who had left Earth not long after Thor had arrived. He was given to understand they felt used and unsafe on Earth. No one was supposed to know where they were but Thor thought Strange might. 

“It would have been interesting with two magicians,” Loki said. 

“I am impressed you were able to contain and send the bomb off like that, while projecting and weakened at that,” Strange said. 

“Thank you,” Loki said. 

“Well if we’re done chit chatting let’s get this over with,” Ross said. 

“We can save the chit chat for the party,” Stark said. 

Ross ignored him, “First things first, Loki, did you get anything from Jared Rollings? Any clue as to where he came across magic?”

“No. I don’t believe anyone found any remains of the book I saw, and he never mentioned anything I could extrapolate.” 

“You were near him when he died and you have nothing?”

“Nothing. I was too drained and had been stabbed.” 

“How could Rollings have contact with a benefactor? And why would a benefacter help him?” Ross asked. 

Loki shrugged, “Perhaps the benefactor has a problem with me as well or Rollings offered something. I don’t know how contact was made between them, and couldn’t guess.”

“What might Rollings offer?”

“It wouldn’t have to be something you think is valuable, maybe some herb rare on his world but common on this?”

“Or maybe the benefactor likes chaos.” 

Thor felt his temper rise to the point small sparks formed on the tips of his fingers, “Careful about what you are implying Ross.”

“I fully believe Loki is capable of manufacturing a heroic turn,” Ross said. 

Loki was silent on the matter and Thor knew why; Ross was partially right. Loki had manipulated events to make himself a hero before. Loki had killed Laufey to save Odin; but Laufey would not have been there if Loki hadn’t lured him in. Thor had no doubt that Loki was innocent in this matter, but was trying to think of the best way to defend Loki.

“Couple places where you’re wrong Ross, at least a couple,” Stark said, “We know what Loki’s energy signature is, it’s completely different for Rollings, and Loki was by Thor’s side almost all the time he wasn’t with one of us or sleeping. And look we’re all just getting to know the improved Loki, but I think we can all agree he wouldn’t hurt Thor. But really even if you don’t buy his motivation, the science speaks for itself. This wasn’t Loki.” 

“Loki wouldn’t send as assassin to try to get Thor, we caught him didn’t we?” Natasha asked. 

“Yes, but from what we can tell he’s useless. Rollings promised him money for going after Thor and he chickened out,” Ross said, “So if we don’t think this was manufactured by Loki…” 

The room was filled with a chorus of “no’s”. Loki had been looking at the table for the past few minutes but he was looking up now and around at everyone with a thankful but surprised look on his face.

“So, now that we’re done falsely implicating Loki where are we?” Thor asked. 

Ross sighed, “Right. So we still have a problem.” 

“We might not see anything from this individual again,” Strange said, “But we can monitor for him. Stark, Shuri, Loki and I should be able to keep a good eye on it.” 

“From New Asgard?”

“Yes, unless he is needed here for any reason,” Thor said. 

Ross looked around the room and shook his head as if he thought they were all insane. He went on going over a few more facts and what he expected from Steve. Thor was paying more attention to Loki who was frowning slightly. He was either angry at the situation or had realized something he wasn’t ready to reveal yet. 

Once Ross left the whole room Loki, and everyone else, relaxed. 

“Loki, no one here thinks you put Thor under a spell to make yourself a hero,” Steve said beating Thor to the punch. 

“Not for once did I think that,” Thor agreed.

“Thank you,” Loki said, “But he is not completely wrong. I have done it before. I don’t blame him for wanting to be careful. I have the potential to be dangerous.”

“We all have the potential to be dangerous,” Steve said, “It all depends on our choices and you made good ones Loki. We’re proud of you.” 

“Thank you,” Loki said. 

“Party at Stark Tower day after tomorrow,” Stark said, “Loki you’d better be there, party is for you.” 

“I will be there Stark.” 

After a few minutes of talking Thor and Loki left together. 

“That man is worse than father,” Loki grumbled. 

“Indeed. He has it out for you, and he is utterly wrong. Not for a moment did I think you had anything to do with the spell.” 

“I am glad to hear that,” Loki said with a yawn.

“Sleepy?”

“Hmm yes, I think I’ll take a nap maybe watch a movie.” 

“Sounds like fun, come get me if you want company, if not that’s good as well,” Thor said, knowing that Loki might want space, but wanted to offer just in case. 

“I’ll think on it, thank you brother.” 

_________________________

Loki dozed in and out of a couple of movies. He was glad the ordeal was almost over and that they would be going home. Or at least over for the moment. The benefactor might not come to earth, but Loki wasn’t going to bet on that. 

The night of the party arrived and Loki and Thor arrived together, Loki a few steps behind Thor. It was a smaller party but that put Loki at ease; he knew most everyone there or could guess who they were there with. 

“Thor, Loki, welcome drinks over here food over there,” Stark called out. Stark had an impressive bar with any drink one could imagine and as usual a lot of interesting food. Loki picked a drink and looked around. 

Thor was already being drawn into a conversation with Banner and Princess Shuri about Asgardian technology. Loki didn’t want to hover annoyingly by Thor; and really he didn’t need to, he was safe here. 

“Evening Loki,” Strange said.

“Strange,” Loki nodded. 

“Out of curiosity would you recognize the book Rollings used if you saw it again?”

“I’m not sure, It was fairly nondescript, I couldn’t even guess at what type of leather the binding was. It could have been ancient, it could have been the fake stuff humans are fond of.” 

Strange nodded, “If the power’s that be don’t mind you being over here you could come over to the sanctum, see if we have a copy of it, or if you just want to browse the library. I could probably sneak you into the Sanctum via portal.”

“That would be entertaining,” Loki said, “It is nice to know another sorcerer and I would love to see what you have in your library.” 

“ Speaking of magic,” Natasha approached, “I saw footage of you making a dragon for a little girl.” 

“You saw that?”

She nodded, “I did. Someone caught it on camera.” 

“Children always have such wonderful imaginations, I hope what I conjured was close enough to what mortals think dragon looks like.” 

“It was,” Natasha said. 

Loki was getting into the swing of things and wandered around and joined different groups talking of this and that, grazing at the food and drink Stark had provided. He was having a great time. 

Clint was there but thus far they hadn’t talked, not really putting effort into avoiding each other but not making an effort to speak either. 

It was Lady Barton who approached him first. 

“Thank you Loki, for saving Clint. I...I was watching, our son was watching,” she broke off. 

“I am glad it didn’t end in disaster,” Loki saw Clint approaching and for a split second he was nervous. But Clint didn’t seem angry or worried. He looked mostly recovered, his foot stabilized with a boot looking contraption and hobbled over with a cane. 

“Didn’t get a chance to really thank you Loki,” Clint said. 

“And I thank you as well for getting Rollings off me before he got that knife again.” 

Clint nodded, “You are a pain in the ass Loki, but you’re all right.” 

“I will take that,” Loki chuckled.

They wandered off and Loki headed back to the bar for another drink where he found Doctor Cho and Asa talking about Asgardian healing. 

“Evening Prince Loki,” Asa said. 

“Evening, and a quick thank you to both of you for figuring out how to save me. And Asa thank you for your service to Thor as well. New Asgard is lucky to have you.” 

Asa blushed, “Thank you my prince.” 

“Hey there he is,” Stark said coming toward him, “I think we need a speech from our honored guest.” 

“I don’t think so Stark,” Loki said, “I don’t want attention that badly.” 

“Is he trying to get you to do a speech?” Steve walked up. 

“Yes,” Loki said, “I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline. Besides aren’t you afraid I might decided part of the speech would involve turning you into a frog?”

“You know what that’s a maybe,” Stark said, “I think you would do that. We can trust you to be one our side but I’m not willing to bet against you pranking us.” 

“I would not cause any permanent harm, Thor is quite fine despite the things I have turned him into.” 

Stark and Steve laughed. 

“I appreciate the vote of confidence though, I really do. Thank you for everything. I am at your service if I am needed in the future.” 

“We seem to attract trouble so that’s definitely going to happen,” Stark said. 

“Thank you Loki, it’s good to know you’ll be willing to help, and you’ll have to come over for social things too, not just to work,” Steve said. 

Loki tried to hide his look of surprise. That they wanted to work with him made sense; he was powerful and useful, but that they wanted to be around him otherwise was a little starling. And nice. 

“I will, as often as I have time,” he said. Loki enjoyed the rest of the night meeting up with Thor off and on, eating and drinking, having fun. The party lasted long into the night and Loki was happier than he’d been in a long time. 

Thor and Loki decided to stay in New York that night and leave from Stark Tower in the morning. Loki slept better that night than he had in quite some time. He woke to Thor knocking on his door.

“Brother? Come out and have some breakfast before we leave.” 

“Coming,” Loki said rolling out of bed.

“Ready to go home brother?” Thor asked over a plate of pancakes. 

“Yes and no. For the most part yes but I fear Valkyrie is going to have our heads for this,” Loki said with a smile. 

Thor chuckled, “Probably.” 

Once again standing on Stark Tower Loki wondered at how much things had changed in the past few years. 

“Are you alright brother?” Thor asked. 

“Yes,” Loki said, first the first time in a long time beginning to believe it himself, “Yes Thor, I’m alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this story, if I can make my brain work I'll start working on a sequel. I might do a few one-shot conversations between Loki and various others because those are fun to write. Thanks to everybody who left Kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on figuring out formatting here, sorry if this first bit looks funny. Hopefully will post at least once a week.


End file.
